The Flash
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What would happen if you get the RWBY cast and have them watch Jaune Arc that become the Flash. Well, you get very good reactions. Flash!Jaune. Jaunexmassiveharem. Rated T for safeted. Flash/RWBY crossover. (Discounting)
1. Chapter 1

**It me Shadow! A friend of mine ThePsychoPath96 and I decided to work together on this idea. So enjoy our work and stuff. Now, let get this party started! (P.s. Everyone picked up right when they meet Jaune. Beside Winter and Tukson. Also, read my other fic 'Watching Things' to get the Arc family name.)**

 **Edit: This been move from the crossover list to here. The reason being is to my knowledge, that this is the only Flash crossover with RWBY. So yeah. So for everyone who haven't read this enjoy it. For those who have and though this a update, sorry it not. But we'll try to make more soon.**

Suddenly a flash fills a room. People tumble into the room and look around. The people in the room are team RWBY, (J)NPR, CFVY, Cinder team, Sun, Neptune Winter Schee, Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, Melanie, Militia, Zwei and the Arc family.

"Ow. What just happen Mercury?" A green hair girl asks as she pick herself up.

"I have no idea Emerald." Mercury answer.

"I brought you all here." A voice suddenly calls out.

Everyone in the room turns around and saw a certain knight.

"Jaune? Why did you bring us here?" Winter ask.

"First off, I'm not Jaune Arc. I'm Leo, a god. And secondly, I brought you all here to watch I wanted to show you all Jaune past, present, and future. Also, I pick this face since most of the people know this face or just meet this face." Leo said as rub the back of his with a big grin on his face.

"Anyway, I got things to do, so I am off! Bye everyone!" Leo said as he teleport away. Everyone stare at the spot Leo was standing on and shrug. It better not question a god. So everyone got into a seat and the film began.

 **My name is Jaune Arc, and I'm the fastest man alive. When I was a child, I saw my father killed by something impossible. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world, I'm just an ordinary forensic scientist and Hunter in training, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me, and one day I'll find who killed my father and get justice for him. I am the Flash. And this is my story.**

"Wait, did he said he the Flash. As in _the_ Flash?" Blake asks with a slack jaw.

"Yes," Winter said as she stare the ninja girl.

"Oh, my Dust! The Flash is my hero! I got to ask for his autograph when we get out of here!" Blake squeals out happily. Breaking her calm persona she made. Everyone sweatdrops at her reaction.

"Anyway, he said his father was kill be something impossible and an accident made him into something impossible. What does that mean?" Coco asks as put on a thinking post.

"Continue watching and we may get our answer," Athena said calmly.

 **(Opening theme song of The Flash)**

 **Are you sure you don't want to come with us Jaune?" Ask Athena, Jaune mother. She had long blond hair, her eyes are blue, and have an hourglass figure. She wore a simple green dress that did nothing to hide her beauty.**

 **"Yes. I'm sure." Said a ten-year-old Jaune Arc.**

"Aw. He so cute!" Ruby said. Zwei, bark in agreement.

"Of course he cute! He is our brother after all!" Xion said smugly. The other Arc's sister nodded their head in an agreement.

 **"Okay then. Remember to call me if anything happens." Athena said as she and the rest of the Arc's females hop into a big SUV.**

 **"You make it sound like I can't care for my baby boy!" John Arc whine playfully.**

The Arc family wince as they see the man that dead a long time ago smiling and well. The others saw the sad faces of the blonds in the room and stay quiet out of respect.

 **"That because you can't," Athena said with a straight face. John then ended in a corner, sulking that his wife is not having fate in him. He muffles a sniffle.**

 **He was an Arc and a Hunter! So why doesn't she have fate in him!?**

"I always had fate in you, darling," Athena said sadly as she watch her husband on the screen. While the daughters giggle lightly as they remember how their father always overreact to some things.

 **"I'll call if anything happens mommy," Jaune said, ignoring his father antics.**

 **"I know you will. Anyway, I see you two later tonight okay." Athena said as she gave Jaune a hug goodbye.**

 **"Okay dear. You ladies stay safe okay." John said as he got up from the ground and hug his wife.**

 **"We will. Bye for now my dear." Athena said as she got into her car and drove off.**

Athena and the Arcs sisters started to have tears in their eyes as they finally realize this is the day he dead.

"Maybe now we can find out what really happen that night." Xion mumble to herself.

 **"Now that your mother is gone. Let watch a Godzilla movie marathon!" John said to Jaune with a cheer.**

 **"Yeah!" Jaune said with a big smile.**

Everyone that knew Jaune long enough giggles at his child-like answer.

"He always did love Godzilla." Winter said as she recall all the time Jaune would geek out about Godzilla in front of her.

 **(Later)**

 **Jaune, who fell asleep watching the movies, woke up to a loud thud. He look around and saw he was in his room, but what caught his attention was the water in the cup of he had on the nightstand beside his bed started to float. Like no gravity was involved.**

"The hell is going on?" Yang asks as she narrow her eyes at the drink.

"I have no idea," Ruby reply as she scratches her head.

Winter's eyes widen as she recalls what Jaune told him about that night. But stay silence and waited. She must confirm it first before saying anything.

 **Jaune hop out of his bed and went to check on a what made that noise.**

 **Once Jaune made it downstairs, he saw his father on the ground, holding his side as blood pours out of his wound.**

Athena started sobbing as she saw how badly her husband was wounded. The sisters stare in horror at what happen to their father. But Ezra, one of the oldest Arcs try to comfort her mother. Everyone cringe at the amount of blood on the floor.

"Who did that to him?" Mercury asks with disgust. He may be a killer, but he kill his targets quickly to make sure they won't feel too much pain. And it was always businesses, not mindless killing either. Emerald shrug her shoulders in respond.

 **Jaune would have gone to his father side, but a yellow and red blur was circling around his father. Jaune eyes widen as a yellow lighting man seem to roar at him, but vanish back to the blur.**

"Holy shit! Everything Jaune said about that night is true after all!" Lisa said in shock. This gain stares from everyone.

"Jaune told us what happen that night, but since he was so young and that he describe something impossible, we didn't believe him. Because of that Jaune became kind of cold to us. Which is understandable since we never listen to him." Xion explains as she looks down in shame. As did the others Arcs.

"I'm sure once Jaune finds out that you believe him now. I'm sure he'll forgive you all." Weiss said, trying to comfort the family.

"I hope so little sister. I hope so." Winter said as she image Jaune reaction to them suddenly believing him after 6 years.

 **"Jaune! Run away! Run away Jaune!" John yells out to Jaune as he tries to get up from the ground.**

"Even at his worst, he worries about his son first. A good man to the end." Ozpin said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement to his words.

 **"Daddy!" Jaune calls out as he was about to make his way to him, but faster than he could blink, he was in the streets. Twenty blocks away from his house. Jaune look around in shock, wondering how he got here when he was in his house a second ago.**

"How did he got there so fast?!" Sun ask in a shocked tone.

"I don't know Sun. But we should continue watching. We may find an answer." Neptune said as he try to make sense what he saw so far.

 **But he throws that thought away as he started to sprint toward his house, hoping that his dad is safe and that he won't be too late.**

 **As soon he got there, the police were already there. He rush past them and into his home and saw a sight that will forever haunt him.**

 **Because, laying there in a pool of blood, was his father.**

Everyone had a chill goes down their spine at the sight. They image if the same thing happens to them, they would be hunted by that too.

 **"JAUNE!"**

 **"Huh! What?!" Jaune, a 17-year-old, said as he woke up from his dream. Jaune looked at the girl that woke him up with sleep still in his eyes.**

"Jaune looks very older," Athena said as she stare at Jaune in shock.

"What do you mean?" Winter ask.

"Jaune is 12 years old right now." Xion answer as she looks at her brother with a more mature look.

"Really. I just left Jaune to go to my father and he look exactly like that." Winter said as she stare at the blonde in shock.

"Don't forget. We pulled out of our time zone. Which means we all must come from a different part of different time." Ren said calmly. Everyone nodded their head in agreement to his words. It made sense after all.

 **"Are you okay Jaune? You look like you were having a nightmare." Ask the female starring at Jaune with a worried frown.**

 **"Yes, Winter. I'm fine, just had a dream of that night." Jaune answer as he rubs his eyes and yawn.**

"This must be the time you were talking about Winter," Weiss said as she study the screen.

"You would be correct Weiss," Winter said, trying to get the formal greeting out of the way.

 **"Jaune," Winter said as she look at Jaune with a worried frown.**

 **"Anyway, what are you doing in my lab?" Jaune ask as he got off his chair and stretches his limbs.**

"Wait what?" Jean ask.

 **"Jaune. Your a forensic scientist's assistant for the police. So this isn't your lab." Winter said as she gave him a deadpan stare.**

"Again I say what?" Jean said as she stare at the screen in shock.

"He must have become a forensic scientist's assistant to chase after the man that killed his father," Ozpin said calmly as he took a drink from his coffee mug.

"He is willing to go that far to find this man," Athena said sadly.

"I know I would," Yang said seriously.

"She would too." Ruby conform.

 **"Hey, until the guy I'm working with actually show up for work and help me, this is my lab to further notice. Anyway, why are you here?" Jaune said as he open a small fridge and pull out a bottle of water.**

"And he does most of the work! Those bastards!" Athena yell angrily. Everyone scoot back to avoid her wrath.

 **"I'm here to tell you two things. First, a letter came for you." Winter said as she handed him a letter. Jaune took the letter and his eyes widen as he torn into the letter and pull out an envelope and read it quickly.**

 **"Yes! I have been accepted into Beacon Academy! I'll start next year after summer!" Jaune cheer happily.**

"Hey, that's where we're going too, right Ren!? Nora said excitedly.

"Yes, Nora," Ren answers calmly to his childhood friend.

 **"Congratulation," Winter said with a smile on her face.**

 **"Thanks. Now I'm one step closer to my goal." Jaune said happily.**

 **Winter smile filter a little at his words. She knew Jaune since he attended his father funeral and the two met as Athena and her father were old friends. Since then, the two were best friends and Jaune told her about what happen that night. She was a spectacle at first, but as Jaune gone into details on what happen, she started to believe him. She knew everything Jaune did up to now is to search and capture the man that kill his father bring him to justice. She swore to herself to be there when he does confronts the man.**

"Thank you," Athena said to Winter suddenly.

"For what?" Winter ask, confuse from the sudden action.

"For being by Jaune side when no one else would and willing to help him capture the man who killed my husband," She answers with a sad smile.

"It no problem. Jaune is a very important friend of mine. I would do anything for him." Winter said as a blush came up to her face. Athena smiles lightly at her blush.

 **"We can celebrate this later. Now, what was the other reason you're here?" Jaune said, bringing Winter out of her thoughts.**

 **"Y-yeah. I won't be able to go to S.T.A.R. Lab with you to watch them active the Particle Accelerator tonight. But my father wants me to come home to discuss something important. So I am gone for a few days." Winter said sadly.**

"Cockblock!" Sun shouted, trying to diffuse some of the tension in the air. It works for the most part as everyone chuckle, while Weiss and Winter glare at the monkey Faunus.

 **"Aw man. I was hoping to go with you. But, if you got business with your father, then I guess it can't be helped." Jaune said as he took a drink from his water.**

"So understanding. Unlike Yang." Ruby said with a dramatic sigh.

"Hey!"

 **"Yeah. I better go right now if I want to catch the bullhead on time." Winter said as she gave Jaune a hug. Jaune gave her a hug in response. Once they parted Jaune spoke again.**

 **"Stay safe Winter," Jaune said as Winter may her way out of his lab.**

 **"I will Jaune. I'll see you later." Winter said as she gave a last wave to Jaune and left. Jaune sighs to himself.**

"Best friends forever!" Nora yell out happily. Ren shook his head, amuse at Nora antics.

 **"Better get back to work." Jaune mumble to himself as he realizes he forgot to finish analysis the bullet he was supposed to check hours ago as he put on some safety gloves on and getting back to work.**

 **"OK bullet seems to be .50 caliber and so probably used in a high-impact sniper," Jaune said as inspect the bullet as he turned it around and notice some kind of substance in it. "Bullet is probably been laced with poison, maybe it's curare."**

"What's curare?" Ruby asked as she was curious on what it is.

"One of the world's most deadly poison in the world that can kill you within minutes in a horrible and painful death," Ozpin answered the young girls question like it was nothing.

"Oh...nevermind."

 **As Jaune finish his work, he wrote his report and submitted his result on his computer.**

Everyone was surprised at how well he did his job.

"My baby boy a genius!" Athena squeals happily. Everyone rub their ears in discomfort.

"And you should see him on the field," Winter said to Jaune's mother.

"What do you mean?"

"You once did his work on a man that was decapitated and solved the murder in less then one day."

"Wow..." everyone said that as how smart Jaune is.

 **Jaune had finally finished his work, but because he fell asleep on the job, he wasn't allowed to see the Particle Accelerator. So he is stuck in his lab watching it on the news.**

''Man, that sucks!" Yang said.

'Man, this sucks!' Thought Jaune.

Everyone giggle at the blush on Yang's face.

 **Drip, drip, drip.**

 **Jaune turn around as he saw rain water started to get into his lab. He sighs as he got up from his seat and put his hands on the metal chains. But as soon he firmly gripped the chains the powers black out.**

"I got a bad feeling about this." Velvet whimper out.

 **"What the hell," Jaune said out loud with a surprised expression. He look out the window and saw S.T.A.R. Lab exploded with a pulse of some sort.**

"That doesn't look good," Mercury said as Neo and Aqua nodded in agreement.

 **He look around his lab and saw that the chemicals in his lab were floating. Just like the night his father was murder.**

"Definitely not good," Neptune said as he watching this unfold.

 **He heard a lighting storm started to form above him and look up and saw the storm. He couldn't question why a storm a form on the season that wasn't supposed to be. Because a lightning bolt struck him, shocking him with a heavy amount of electricity. He was sent flying on to lab equipment and chemicals as crash into him. The room was a mess with Jaune body burnt and sparkling with electricity** **.**

"Jaune!" Winter and the Arc's cry out in fear.

 **His only thought was, as the lighting struck him, was three words.**

 _ **'Oh shit, lighting...'**_

"Now is not the time to joke Jaune!" Winter screech out angrily.

"Winter calm down! We won't know if Jaune is okay if you keep screaming!" Weiss yell at her sister. Winter calm down at Weiss words and sat back down. She glare at the screen and waited for the next clip to play.

 **I hope you enjoy this prolong. Future chapters will have more people appear and react, so look forward to them. Anyway, say thanks for my co-author for fixing my spelling and grammar. (Edit: My co-author wanted me udated this chapter once more since he notice he made a few mistakes here and there.) Leave a review and tell us what you think. We would like feedback on this story if possible. See ya everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **So me and PsychoPath96 going to add characters from Flash and Red vs Blue to this story and a few characters from different series to make this interesting.**

 **So here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

"So that was a thing," Yang said as they waited for the next clips to load up.

"Understatement of the century Yang," Ruby said.

"What I still can't believe is that Jaune spoke the truth of that night and we didn't believe him," Ezra said as she rub her temples.

"Hey, it okay. Now that we know what Jaune said is true, we can look for the 'lightning man' ourselves and Jaune can actually live his life free from this." Wendy said as she patted her sister's shoulder.

Before anyone could say anything, a bright flash fills the room and drop in people of different backgrounds. The group was shocked at the sudden guest that they couldn't make a sound out.

"Where am I now? Did Tukson kidnap me again?" Said a blond man as he got up and dust himself off. Everyone rose an eyebrow at his words. But the Arc's family jaws drop.

"J-John?" Athena asks shackly.

"Yes. Wait a minute, Athena what are you doing here? Didn't you takes the girls to visit-Oof!" John said as he was tackled by his wife into a hug.

"Whoa, okay. Is everything okay?" John asks with a concerned frown.

"It seems we came into something bad," Tukson said as he look at the children looking at him with a shock expression.

"I'll like an explanation on what happing if you don't mind." Harrison Wells said as he roll his chair up to the group with Cisco and Caitlin behind him.

"So would we," Carolina said as she and Washington walk up to the group also.

"I'll example everything once Athena calms down," Winter said as she watch the Arcs try to calm down a crying Athena.

(Later)

"So you mean to tell me." Started John as he listen to the story he just heard. "That I was murder and been dead on the same night you guys went to visit your grandma, Jaune grew up to be a forensic assistant to find the man who kills me because no believe him."

"Yes," Ezra answers her father.

"And he was struck be lightning at age 17."

"Yep."

"And the only reason you'll know this is because we are watching the future."

"Yes."

"Okay then," John said with a smile.

"How can you accept just a stupid claim!" Carolina said with a shock expression.

"I always believe in the impossible. It more fun that way." John said with a bright smile. Athena giggles at her husband antics. Oh, how she miss them.

"Is it all right we join you guys watching these?" Cisco ask.

"I don't see why not. I mean, you're all here after all." Ozpin answer.

"Good. Now let all relax and enjoy ourselves shall we." Wells said as he roll himself to face the screen. Everyone took a seat and watch as the clip started.

 **Winter sitting beside a bed that had Jaune attach to medical systems.**

 **"Come on Jaune. Wake up already. It been seven months and everyone miss you." Winter mumble to herself as she holds Jaune hand.**

"Hmm, does my son have a girlfriend I didn't know about?" John asks with a smirk.

"N-no! We're just friends! Honest!" Winter said with a blush.

"Awww. I was about to give you my blessing too." John said with a pout.

Winter's face was redder than a rose at this point.

"Dear, please stop teasing the poor dear, she looks close to fainting," Athena said as she tries not to laugh at Winter's face.

"Fine," John said as he turn back to the screen.

' _Now I see what Jaune meant by his father being a free spirited.'_ Winter thought as she tries to calm her blush.

 **She closes her eyes to take a deep breath when she heard a groan. Her eyes snap open as she saw Jaune was waking up.**

"He waking up!" Ruby cheer happily.

 **She had to repress her scream of delight as Jaune open his eyes. Jaune eyes try to adjust to the light. He then tries to get up, but Winter stop him.**

 **"Easy there Jaune. You have been out for a while. Take it slow." Winter said softly.**

 **"Winter? What happen? All I remember is getting struck by lighting and then nothing else." Jaune said harshly.**

 **"Here drink this, your throat sound dry by the way your voice sound," Winter said as she gave him a water.**

 **Jaune drank greedily and after the cup was empty, he try to get up again.**

"He must really want to get up," Pyrrha said as she watch Winter put him back down.

"You have no idea," Winter said as she recall all the time Jaune was sick and wanted to go to back to work.

 **"Jaune stay in bed. You have been in a coma for seven months!" Winter said as she try to keep him in bed.**

 **"Wait! I have been in a coma for Seven months!?" Jaune said in shock as her words process in his mind.**

"Seven months," Jenny said as she looked at the screen. "Wow must be a huge time jump."

 **"That right. Seven months you been in a coma and seven months we took care of you." Said Harrison Wells as he wheels himself in.**

 **"Wait a minute. I know you! Your Harrison Wells, the man who built the Particle Accelerator!" Jaune said with a big smile. His fanboy side showing a little.**

"Well it's always an honor to meet someone who appreciates my work," Harrison said with a smile.

 **"That's me," Wells said with a nod.**

 **"Oh I see, you calm down when he comes into the room, but when it's me, it all get out and ignore your best friend." Winter mumble to herself as she glares at Jaune.**

 **Who was sweating up a storm from said glare?**

"My boy is so whip," John said with a chuckle.

"What up with Arcs man getting with terrifying women's?" Tukson asks himself as he recall John's father and mother. Then John with Athena, and now Jaune with Winter.

"What was that Tuskon?" Athena asks she heard what Tukson words.

"Nothing!"

 **"A-anyway, you said you took care of me for seven months, why?" Jaune ask.**

 **"Because you were hurt by the Particle Accelerator. It exploded and cause a thunderstorm to form near your lab and strike you with lighting." Wells example.**

 **" Not to mention when you were in the hospital, the power keep blacking out and you kept having seizures with no pulse rate. Wells came two weeks later and told us that your heart rate was going so fast it couldn't monitor it properly and cause a blackout cause of that." Winter finish as she helps remove the wires on Jaune body.**

 **"Really? Is that sound amazing!" Jaune said with an awed face.**

"Only Jaune would find something like that amazing," Jenny said as she facepalm herself.

"I don't know. It does sound amazing. I meant if a heart goes that fast, it does not suppose survive and his does that on a regular basis and cause a blackout, then yeah, it something to be at awe about." John said to his daughter with a hand on his chin.

 **"I know it does, but it meant getting you proper treatment harder. Not even the Schnee couldn't care for you." Wells said as gave Jaune some spare clothes.**

 **"Really?" Jaune ask with a shock expression as he put on the clothes.**

 **"It's true. Not even the Schnee could care for you." Said a young lady in white as she walks in with two others.**

"My my, a little bold to bring your sister to my son. I can see why he like you if you're willing to bring your-ark!" John started to say but was silenced by a solid elbow to his ribs cage. If it wasn't for his aura, it would have been broken.

"Dear, please refrain from perverse language in front of the children and others," Athena said with a sweet smile that seem strain and dark aura surround her body. Everyone was scared of her, but John just shrug and hug his wife closer to him.

"Sure. I'll stop."

"Again I ask, what up with Arc's man with scary women?" Tukson asks quietly to himself, to make Athena didn't hear this time.

 **"Are you Weiss?" Jaune ask as his eyes fell upon the young lady.**

 **"That right. I'm Weiss Schnee. Winter younger sister. You must be Jaune Arc, I heard a lot about you from her." Weiss said as she shook his hands.**

 **"None good I bet," Jaune said in a joking manner.**

 **"No, there all good. Expect the time she told me about that one pizza party." Weiss said with a smirk.**

 **"I thought we agree to never tell anyone about that!" Jaune cried out as he turned to Winter with a hurt expression.**

"What happen?" Yang asks with a rise brow.

"I'm not telling. And Weiss, if you'll tell them, I'll tell father about the games you been sneaking into your rooms." Winter said with a stern expression.

Weiss shut her mouth in fear for her beloved games.

"So no one will tell me?" Yang ask.

"No," Winter said as she cross her arms.

"Okay then," Yang said as she plot on how to get the information.

 **"I was mad at you that day," Winter said weakly.**

 **"Really?" Jaune ask with a deadpan face.**

 **"Yes," Winter replied weakly again.**

 **"Never mind. Anyway, who are you two?" Jaune ask as he turn to the new arrivals who seem to be around his age.**

 **"Hey, I'm Cisco Ramon." The man introduced himself.**

 **"I'm Caitlin Snow." The woman said shortly.**

'"Hey look it's us!" Cisco said happily. Caitlin rolls her eyes but otherwise smile at his behavior.

 **"Well, it nice to meet you two, but I should really get dress and see my family and Tukson," Jaune said as he got up from the bed, with the covers still on, and went to a different room.**

 **"Come, little sister, I think we should wait for Jaune outside. Thanks for everything Doctor Wells." Winter said as she and Weiss walk out.**

 **"Don't mention it," Wells reply with a smile.**

 **"Should we tell him to stay? I mean, if the explosion were to do anything to him, we should find out if he safe from any lasting effects should we?" Cisco asks Wells.**

 **"We'll let him go. If anything does happen, he'll come here. We're the only ones that know how the Particles Acceler work. So for now we continuing our work." Wells said as he made his way to a nearby table and started mixing chemicals.**

"What is that suppose to mean?"

 **"If you say so," Cisco said.**

"You seem to relax," Winter said as she stare at how calm he is to the Jaune situating.

" I have to be calm, If I do anything rash, I may scare the young man. And he won't be so trusting to me once he scares. Plus, he may not be affected from the explosion. So it better not to assume too much." Wells example calmly.

"Un huh," Winter said, not convince.

"Cut him some slack. His reason is solid and he did save Jaune's life. So the least we can do is give him a benefit of a doubt." John said as he pull out some chips and ate some.

"Fine," Winter said begrudgingly. They went back to watching.

* * *

 **~Time skip~**

 **"Hey, Tukson! Are you here today?!" Jaune calls out as he walks into a bookstore. He look around and saw a girl around his age. She also had a ninja appearance with a bow on her head.**

''And he searches for me. I wonder why?" Tukson ask.

"Maybe because you're his uncle," John said.

"Oh right."

 **"He not here right. He had to step out for today." The girl said as she look Jaune up and down.**

"And I'm now on the screen," Blake said as she watch herself on the screen.

 **"Oh okay. Can you leave him a message for me?" Jaune ask.**

 **"Sure. What the message?" Ask the ninja girl.**

 **"That Jaune Arc is well and will visit again soon." Jaune said as he notice a person was about to trip, but time seems to slow down as Jaune was about to help, he look around and saw everything seem to stop, but once he turns back to the girl time went back to normal. The person trips and causes a loud noise. Jaune was still shocked at what happen that he didn't notice the girl talking to him till she places a hand on his shoulder.**

"The fuck was that?" Yang asks with a frown.

"Language young lady," Athena said sternly.

" Sorry."

 **"Hey, are you okay?" Ninja girl asks Jaune.**

 **"Yeah. Just realize I forgot something important. Umm, what your name?" Jaune said quickly.**

 **"Blake Belladonna," Blake answers with a raise brow.**

 **"Well then Blake, please make sure Tukson get the message. I have something to do. See ya later." Jaune said as he quickly made his way outside. Blake was confused about the sudden change in his behavior, but shrug it off and went back to work.**

"Not the weirdest thing I saw," Blake said as she notice the stares on her.

 **In the back alley of the Tukson's store, Jaune was trying to figure out what happened. He was so nervous that his hands were shaking, but when he looked down, to his horror and astonishment.**

 **"What's happening to me," Jaune said as he looked his hand was vibrating so fast that he felt it was going to catch on fire by the friction with the air.**

"Whats happening to Jaune!" Winter ask with concern as she watch what is happening to her best friend right now.

 **He tried to run, but as he did, he found he was this close to smashing his face in a brick wall, he pulled himself to a stop.**

"What the hell!" Everyone shouted and asking how can Jaune run that fast.

 **He tried again and this time, he was not so lucky, he banged against the back of a car, smashing the window and yet, he seemed to be spared, not a scratch on his face. This was not normal.**

"I'm not paying for that," Tukson said with his arms crossed.

"Oh come on! I'm dead remember! So I can't pay for it!" John whines loudly. Not noticing Athena grip him more tightly.

"Still not doing it," Tukson said with a glare.

 **No human could have done that. Jaune was desperate to know what happened to him and there was only one place he knew he would find the answer. Immediately, he raced back to S.T.A.R. Labs to find answers.**

* * *

 **~Time skip. Again~**

 **"You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?" Caitlin asked, a bit skeptical.**

"Have faith in Jaune. He can do it and then some," John said with a sage aura.

"Do you really believe that?" Carolina asks with a brow up.

"Of course! He is an Arc! And us Arc's always surpassing expiation that people make for us!" John said with a smirk.

The Arc's children smile at their father faith in his family.

 **"Well, I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will too," Wells said as Cisco was chatting with Jaune.**

 **"How does it fit?" Cisco asked.**

 **"It's a little snug," Jaune said half-honestly because let's face it, the entire combination of his outfit, particularly the thing he wore on his head, just made him look very idiotic.**

The females present blush at Jaune at how well tone body.

"Mama likes," Yang said dreamily.

"If he ever comes around the bar, we'll show him a good time," Militia said with a small drool coming down her chin.

Athena glared at the girls while John smiles with tears of pride coming out of his eyes.

"My son will become a lady killer in the future! That my boy!' John thought happily.

 **"At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you," Cisco said, silently agreeing that the outfit looked horrible. "See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin, your vitals."**

"That sounds impossible," Weiss said with a frown.

"So did that thing that killed me. And it been proven otherwise." John said with a shrug. Weiss flinch at his words and was a surprise at his nonchalantly toward his death.

 **"What do you do?" Jaune asked, noticing the one that he left out.**

 **"Why, I make the toys, man. Check it," Cisco handed Jaune something with a lightning bolt attached on it.**

"The coolest job ever!" Ruby and Nora said with a cheer. Cisco smile at theirs words.

 **"This, is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms, which would be awesome." Cisco said before taking the weird helmet away.**

"Which would be epic actually," Sun said with a smirk.

"True that." Neptune agree.

 **"What?" Caitlin asked a bit impatient when she saw him looking at her.**

 **"Nothing. I just noticed you don't smile too much." Jaune said.**

"Jaune has a point," Ruby said as she turned to Caitlin. "You should smile more often."

"Well, my reason for not smiling is..." but Caitlin didn't get the chance to finish as the video continues to play.

 **"My future bio-engineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life. And an explosion that put you in a coma. So this is pretty much why I don't smile that much." Caitlin said flatly to Jaune.**

"...and that's my reason why," Caitlin said to the young girl.

"Well, he didn't know that. Just because you're sad and mad, that doesn't give you the right to take it out on someone. Your not the only who lost some and had more misfortune befall you. So you should try to smile, for those who can't." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee. Caitlin glares at Ozpin.

"What do you know?" She said with a hiss.

"I made more mistakes than anyone alive. Men, Women or Faunus. I lost many close friends and family. Nearly lost my life most of the time. But I always got up again and fight for those that can't. Why? Cause it the only thing I could do to atone for my mistakes. I could have run away and live a calm life, but my past will haunt me till I try to a least make peace with my mistakes and give the next generation a better future." Ozpin's said calmly.

Everyone eyes widen at his words. John gave a small smile at Ozpin. He understand the life of the Huntsman and can relate.

"Sorry," Caitlin said after awhile.

"Think nothing of it. I'm sampling helping you find your way. It up to you to go down that road." Ozpin reply as he turns back the screen. Everyone was at awe at Ozpin words and return to watching the clip after they snap back to reality.

 **"Oh, Sorry." Jaune said quietly and Caitlin didn't give him a reply or a look. She just walked away.**

"Well rude much," Jenny said with a glare at Caitlin's attitude.

 **"Mr. Arc, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint." Dr. Wells said and Jaune nodded. He got ready, and then, he launched. His speed was so high it generated a huge gust of the wind which knocked Cisco down on the ground and sent the papers Caitlin and Dr. Wells brought with them flying in the air. Everyone was looking in shock as they were had the first-hand experience of witnessing something impossible happened.**

"Holy hell!" Emerald said with a shock expression. Everyone jaw drops in awe, John had a smile on his face.

"Run Jaune, run." He cheers silently.

 **"He just** **passed 200 knots per hour," Cisco reported as Jaune's speed continued to increase at an astounding rate.**

"Even I can't run that fast," Ruby said in astonishment at how fast Jaune run, even with her semblance.

 **"That's not possible," Caitlin said in disbelief while Dr. Wells looked at the red blur with a mixture of emotion.**

 **Feeling the air rush on his skin, seeing his surroundings flashed by was a brand new experience for Jaune. He should be freaked out, but for some reasons, he felt good; he felt free as he ran fast like a… lightning bolt…**

 **And then, Jaune's mind flashed back to that fateful night, his dad screaming, two lightning bolts were surrounding him, and in one of them, was a man, dressed in a yellow suit, moving as fast as a lightning bolt. Jaune's run came to a crash landing and broke his arm as his result.**

"Is Jaune okay! That look like it hurt really badly." Ruby ask with a concern expression.

"I'm sure he's fine," Weiss said.

"I hope so. He seems like a cool guy so far." Ruby said.

* * *

 ** _~Around 3 hours later~_**

 **"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture," Caitlin analyzed.**

"Had?" Blake asks with a confuse expression.

 **" _Had_?" Jaune repeated.**

"That exactly what I ask," Blake repeat herself.

 **"Yes, _had_ , it's been healed. In three hours," Caitlin clarified as she continue to examine Jaune.**

"Not even with aura we can heal fractures bones that quickly," Glynda said in awe.

 **"How is that even possible?"**

 **"We don't know…" Caitlin sighed looking down as she returns back to Jaune to finish her sentence, "Yet."**

"Yet she said!" Yang said with a dramatic acting. Everyone giggle at her antics.

 **"You really need to learn how to stop," Cisco grinned as he held up the red helmet.**

 **"What happened out there today?" Wells inquired, wheeling over, "You were moving pretty well then something caused you to lose focus."**

 **"I started to remember something," Jaune mumbled, looking up.**

 **"What is it Jaune?" Wells asked with a curious expression.**

 **"When I was eleven my father was murdered, it was late and a sound woke me up. I came down stairs and I saw what looked like a ball of lightning, inside the lightning was a man. He killed my father. Everyone, including my family, all told me it was impossible, but what if the man that killed my father was like me?"**

"Wait. None of you believe him?" John asks with a frown on his face.

"What he told us was something we couldn't believe and he was so young! What did you expect?" Athena said, trying to defend herself.

"Two things. One, it was my death, he would tell you the truth no matter what. It family we're talking about here. And two, I always told you guys to believe that the impossible is the future. I mean look at the hunters, they do things no normal humans and faunus could do. And that just an inch of what we could see in the future!" John said as he cross his arms.

"We can talk about this later, but for now, lets get back to the clip." Ozpin cut in before Athena could say anything. They both nodded and turn back to the screen.

 **"I think I can say explicitly you are one of a kind," Well smiled weakly at him as Jaune nodded and left STAR Labs.**

"Is that bullshit I smell?" Yang asks with a deadpan expression.

* * *

 **~Later~**

 **Jaune went back to his workplace and was greeted by everyone happily. Everyone was glad to see their youngest member of the station is up and kicking again.**

 **"Hey, Arc!" Said the boss of the station. Jaune sigh and head up to his least favorite co-worker.**

"Wonder why Jaune don't like this guy?" Nora asks with a tilt to her head.

"Don't forget. Jaune had to do most of the work since the man who supposes to do the job isn't around. That means he had to deal with the boss nagging as well." Ren example.

Athena's eyes had gained a bloody glint at his words.

 **"Yes, sir," Jaune said as he made his way into the office. He notices two battle armor soldier standing in front of the desk as he turned back to his boss.** **"What can I do for you, boss?"**

 **"Two things actually. Jaune, meet agent** **David Washington and Carolina Church. There from Project Freelancer and they need a lead on a suspect of theirs. Your the only one who may about this case. So you can help them?" Ask the boss.**

"And we make an entrance finally!" Washington cheer happily. Carolina looks at her friend with a fond smile.

 **"Sure. Show me something and I'll get straight to work." Jaune said as he look at the two soldiers.**

 **"Here. This is what we found at the crime scene." Carolina said as she handed him a bullet.**

 **"Hmm, this bullet seem to be from a .33 pistol. There only two guys who use this type of gun and their brothers." Jaune said as he examine the bullet.**

"On top of his work. I like that." Carolina said with a nod of approval.

"Maybe you want him to be on top," John said with a smirk as he watch Carolina blush a hard red. He was being glared in the head for that comment by almost every female in the room.

 **"Brothers?" Washington ask.**

 **"Yes. The Mardon brothers I believe." Jaune said as he gave the bullet back.**

 **"It can't be those two, we saw them die," Carolina said as she pocket the bullet.**

 **"Either they survive somehow or someone else got their hands on those type of guns. That all I can say till I get more samples to study and then I'll be able to give ou a solid answer. I'm sorry I couldn't any more help." Jaune said.**

 **"It okay. Thanks to you we at least have a clue on where to start looking. Thank, you Jaune Arc." Carolina said as she started walking out of the office.**

"Its the truth too. It means someone found the brothers stash of weapons and must be using their hideouts if the brothers really die that night." Carolina explain to the group.

"That make sense. Since no one even bother searching for them at a deadman place anyway." Ezra said as she rub her chin in, thought.

 **"What she said. See you later." Washington said as he follow his friend out of the room.**

 **"Good work Jaune. Now that your back, work can be a little easier again." The boss said as he rub his temple.**

"Wow not even a welcome back," Jean glared at the Jaune's boss.

"Agreed," the rest of the Arc sisters said even Aqua who nodded with her sisters.

 **"I'm sure it will." Jaune agree.**

 **"Anyway, I want you to take another two days off to make sure there nothing wrong with you and report for work at your best. Understood?" The boss said as he gave Jaune a stern gaze.**

''At least he kind enough for that I guess." Athena mumble to herself

 **"Yes, sir. I'll be off then. Have a good day." Jaune said as he hurry out of the office.**

* * *

 **Minutes later...**

 **Has Jaune been walking down the street of Vale wondering about his new powers of lately?**

 **Then he notices a police car was slammed by a black that cause the police car to slide towards him as speed out of the way, he went over the check on the officer saw she was fine, only unconscious. As he saw the black driving away and Jaune decided to chase after him.**

"Don't do it Jaune," Winter said as she knew what about to happen.

 **Jaune ran fast as he could, avoiding cars on his way until he was next to the black car and then smashed the window open and jumped on the passenger seat.**

"And he does it anyway!" Winter said with a facepalm.

 **The man who was driving had blonde hair and notice that Jaune was next to him as he got surprised who revealed to be** **Clyde Mardon** **.**

"Holy shit!" Wash said as he saw who is in the car. "He is actually alive!"

"Great, just great..."

 **"What the..." he was too surprised to say anything as he tried to reach for his gun.**

 **Jaune beat him to it as he punched him in the face and grabbed hold of the steering wheel and turned right at full direction causing the car to flip and crashed upside down.**

"JAUNE!" Everyone shouted as they watch in horror that the car was flipped upside down.

"I swear to God Jaune that when I get out of here, you and I are going to have a long talk about your stupidity," Winter said as she glared but also a look of concerned on the screen.

 **Jaune crawl out of the car as he head was in pain as a little bit of blood was dripping from his head. As Jaune was crawling out of the car, he saw the man walking away.**

"Oh my poor baby," Athena said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

 **"Hey!" Jaune shouted as he got up to his feet as he stared at him.**

''Don't speak Jaune. Take him down before he realizes you're up." John mumbles to himself.

 **The man turned around with a small cut on his right cheek with a bit little blood coming down his face as he glared at Jaune. He took a few steps forward then he extended his arms really wide and as storm clouds began to cover the entire area.**

"What the hell is going on!" Everyone shouted as they were growing concerned on the man that Jaune is facing.

 **"What the hell," Jaune said to himself as he looked around the area then notice that the man was gone, knowing that he escaped.**

"He needs more training. It like no one trained him before." John said loudly to himself. He didn't notice the Arc's ladies are sweating bullets.

 **But then a new car suddenly appeared crashed into the car that he just crushed with the criminal as Jaune managed to run to avoid the collision but as he turns and saw the new car flipped upside down and then exploded in front of him.**

"Oh God..." Athena said as she covered her mouth with her hands at her baby boy witnessing someone was killed in front of him.

 **Jaune watch in horror as he saw the driver died in a car crash in front of him.**

"SHIT! He was careless!" Mercury said loudly as the group watch in horror at what happen.

* * *

 **Jaune storms into S.T.A.R. Labs and goes immediately to the main room where Dr. Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco are discussing something.**

"Oh man, he looks piss," Yang said as she saw Jaune's face.

"I am too if I've been told a lie too," Ruby said as she ate some cookie she got from somewhere.

 **"I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator, was I?" Jaune ask with narrows expression.**

 **"We don't know for sure," Wells lied to Jaune.**

"Well that's a low of crap right there," Yang said as she glared at Wells who simply ignored her.

 **"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual damage, but that's not true," Jaune presses on. "So what really happened that night?"**

 **Wells sighs and pulls up a footage showing the particle accelerators movements that night.**

 **"Well, the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes and then it all went wrong." Jaune turns to the screen and watches. "An interdimensional barrier ruptured unleashing unknown energies into our world; anti-matter, dark energy, ex-elements-"**

 **Jaune cuts him off. "Those are all theoretical."**

 **"And how theoretical are you?" Wells questions as Jaune stayed quiet for a moment. "We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Vale and all of Remnant thought we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. We've been searching for other metahumans like yourself."**

 **"Metahumans?" Jaune asks.**

 **"That's what we're calling them." Caitlin answers.**

"Great in the future we have to deal with these metahumans from now on," Glynda said as she rubbed her head with hand.

"If that is true then we are going to need in the future," Ozpin said as everyone agreed to that statement.

 **"I saw one today," Jaune states. Cisco gave Jaune a questionable look. "He's a bank robber and he can control the weather."**

 **Cisco smiles slightly. "This just keeps getting cooler."**

"The weather powers. I meant the weathers powers!" Cisco said as he notice a lot of glances toward him.

 **"This is not cool, alright?" Jaune is fuming. "A man died!" Cisco drops his smile and looks to the ground. "Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did, from the storm cloud. He's still out there! We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else."**

"Oh..." Cisco said as he dropped his smile. "Nevermind."

 **"Jaune, that's a job for the Hunters and Freelancers," Wells states, trying to talk sense into him.**

"We won't be able to win. The man can control the very weather around, which means we won't be able to lay a finger on him with someone with a Semblance to control the weather as well. And last I check, we have none." Ozpin said calmly as he took another sip from his coffee mug.

Everyone eyes widen in shock at his words.

 **Jaune looks at him for a split second, before moving to Wells. "You're responsible for this, for him."**

"He speaks the truth. It is your fault. In fact, it all your fault. You create a monster, maybe more of them, and all you guys do is sit around in your lab." Carolina said.

"What could we have done?" Cisco ask.

"Like warn people or something. It better than doing nothing." Ruby said.

 **"What's important is you!" Wells snaps. "I lost everything, I lost my company, I lost my reputation, I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm and it healed in three hours. Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world; genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures. Buried deep within your cells and we can not risk everything because you want to go out and play hero! You're not a hero, you're just a young man who was struck by lightning."**

''Never tell an Arc he or she, not a hero. We fought for too long and for so little. Each Arc's do everything we can to save lives and make it easier. We will take a burden no one else will take for those who can't. So say those words to an Arc again and see what happens," John said darkly.

Everyone flinch at his tone. It sounded like it promise a lot of pain.

 **Jaune looks over all of them before he turns and stomps out the door, clearly upset as he ran all around Vale to find answers.**

 **As he ran Vale, his mind flashed back to the night his father died as the pain and frustration and anguish when no one believed him what he had seen as he stopped in front of Tukson Book's Trade.**

"And we are back to me," Tukson said happily.

 **"I've spent my whole life searching for the impossible. Never imagining that I would become the impossible," Jaune said who has been a father figure to him over the years.**

"Wow never knew Jaune was this deep," Wendy said as she looked at the screen in front of her.

"You should get to know him much better," Winter said to her but also to the other six sisters who nodded in response.

 **The man appeared much like any other person in Vale. He wore a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone.**

 **His name is Tukson, a former member of the peaceful White Fang and a vigilante to the Faunus community who he got to know and love.**

 **"So why come to me? Something tells me you didn't just run more than run around Vale just to say hi." Tukson asked.**

"He comes for advice. Like anyone would do. And since I'm not around, you fill in my place as a father figure." John said as he was still glaring at Wells. His words cut deeper than he thought.

"I guess," Tukson said as he try to ignore John glare at Wells.

 **"All my life I've wanted to just do more. Be more. And now I am." Jaune confessed. "But when I get to help someone, I screw up. Chasing the bad guy, and caused the death of an innocent in the way."**

"Everyone makes mistakes, including me on my first mission," Wash admitted to the group.

"Same with me when I was a young hunter in training," John confessed.

"Well we all screw up once or more in our lifetime but we use that so we can pick ourselves back up," Ozpin said to the group as they nodded in response and stared in awe at Ozpin's speech.

 **"If you really do this you're bound to make mistakes. I've made mistakes, and some are still eating my guilt. But the good you do will far outweigh the bad. Let your kindness guide you." Tukson comforted Jaune, a sense of proudness in his voice.**

"Couldn't have said better myself," John said to Tukson who nodded in appreciation to John.

 **"What if he was right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning?" Jaune voiced out the thing that troubled his mind the most.**

 **"I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Jaune. I think it chose you because you are destined to be more." Tukson assured him.**

"I believed that as well," Ozpin said as he watch the screen.

"What makes you say that?" Glynda asks her boss.

"I don't know, just a hunch that is all," he replied as he took a sip from his coffee.

 **"I'm just not sure I'm like you or others. I don't know if I can be what the White Fang used to do, what the Hunters do or even the Freelancers." Jaune voiced his worry.**

Now everyone was glaring at Wells. Wells was considering on leaving the room for a moment.

 **"You can be better. You inspire people in a way that The White Fang, Hunters or Freelancer can ever do." The owner said. When Jaune looked at him in confusion, he explained. "Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference, saving people. In a flash."**

"Wow. That really deep." Ruby said as she took his words to heart.

"Thanks. But it true, Jaune can be so much more, all he need is a push." Tukson said with a small smile.

"Still, thought, your words can lift any spirit up." Yang said as she store the words away in her mind for later. Tukson blushes at the kind words.

 **As he went back to work on his store before giving Jaune one last advice.**

 **"One last thing, wear a mask," Tukson said as he saw Jaune smile before he ran out to the streets, in a red blur of lightning. "Damn..."**

"Why a mask?" Winter ask with a raised brow.

"To make himself different from Hunters, Freelancers, and The White Fang. He will be a faceless hero who will do right no matter what. Plus, the mask makes things more awesome," Tukson said with a smirk.

John chuckled at his friend words.

* * *

 **~Time skip~**

 **"I've been going over unsolved cases from the past 7 months, and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths, and missing people," Jaune told Cisco and Caitlin in S.T.A.R. Labs. "Your metahumans have been busy. Now, I'm not blaming you, you didn't mean for any of this to happen, I know that by heart. I know you all lost something; something very important; something you cherished dearly. But I need your help to catch Mardon and anyone else out there like him. And I can't do it without you, without your support."**

''Right down to business eh. Good on you Jaune." Washington said with a nod of approval.

 **Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other, their eyes told him that they also agreed on this.**

 **"If we're gonna do this, I have something that might help," Cisco said as he walked across the lab and took out a deep red outfit. "It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear."**

Blake gave a fangirl squeal of delight as the suit was shown.

"Damn. Why so loud!?" Weiss complained to the girl.

"Sorry, but we're about to witness The Flash first appearance! How can't I not get excited?!" Blake said happily.

"By not blasting out our ears drums," Sun said as he try to shake the ringing out of his ears.

"Hehe, sorry," Blake said with a blush. But still had a smile on her face.

 **"I thought if we could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Dr. Wells anymore," Cisco explained. "It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer, heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speed. Also, the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors, so we can track your vitals, and stay in contact with you from here."**

"That awesome," Neptune said in awe.

"I want one!" Ruby said.

"Maybe some day Rubes," Yang said as she patted Ruby head.

 **"Thanks." Jaune looked satisfied. "Now, how do we find Mardon?"**

 **"I re-tasked the Labs' satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over Vale," Caitlin said, looking at her tablet. "And we just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city."**

 **"That's the farm where the Mardon brothers hid before the explosion…" Jaune muttered.**

''Wait. Are you two looking at the brothers old hangouts?" Ruby as suddenly.

The two Freelancer look at each other at her words and said "Oh shit."

* * *

 **"Let's go then," said Carolina, as she and Wash drew their weapons as they entered the barn doors. In the center of the room, there was a man sitting on a stool, his back to them. A lamp hung dimly over the man, creating an eerie air about the place that chilled Wash to the core. The thought struck him that he hadn't been to the farm since the night of the particle accelerator explosion.**

 **"Mardon?" Wash said, trying to hide the hesitation that crept into his voice. It couldn't be… "On your feet. Hands on your head."**

 **"You got me." Mardon chuckled and stood slowly, his head turned ever so slight so Carolina could properly see the profile of his face despite the darkness.**

"I got a bad feeling about this." Velvet said with a whimper.

"I feel it too," Coco said with a gulp.

 **The sound of Mardon's oh so familiar voice sent a shiver up Wash's spine, not to mention the sight of the man's face. It was Clyde Mardon. If the kid had been right about this, what else had he been right about?**

 **Carolina glanced at Washingon who gave him an affirming nod. Wash kept his weapon trained at Mardon while Carolina holstered his own, reaching for his cuffs.**

 **"The night of the storm, after S.T.A.R. Labs blew after our plane went down and I woke up on the ground alive when I saw what I can do. I understood." Mardon carefully as the man rambles on. "I am God."**

"Oh no," Yang said as she realize what going to happen next.

 **"Shut the Hell up." Carolina took a step toward Mardon, Washington following his lead, as the bank robber and murderer stepped slightly left and away from the stool, his hands raised, but his back still to them.**

 **"Turn around," ordered Carolina.**

"Shoot him!" Weiss said in a panic tone.

"We can't. He has to attack us first for us to put him down. Plus, we have no idea what he capable of as well. So we don't he a threat." Carolina said as she brace herself on what going to happen next.

 **Mardon kept his back to him, his hands moving ever so slightly. They could have sworn it was a trick of the lighting, but it looked like wisps of some sort of cloud building in Mardon's hands.**

 **In the split second it took for both to register this, Mardon was moving, throwing whatever the stuff was backward at the two Freelancers as they both fell down on the floor who were just looking at him**

 **"Do you think that your guns can stop me?" Mardon looked drunk with power as he turned to face the two cops.**

 **"Why the Hell would God need to rob banks?" snapped Carolina, leveling his weapon at Mardon.**

 **A stunned expression made its way across Mardon's face for the briefest of seconds before shifting into a look of understanding. "You're right. I've been thinking too small." The wind began to pick up suddenly, beginning to swirl around Mardon.**

"And now he went into the deep end. Thanks, Carolina." Yang said with a facepalm.

" Don't blame me for this!" Carolina said with a huff.

 **Before their eyes is a tornado started to form around Mardon, the force of the winds beginning to tear apart the barn around them.**

 **Then Jaune finally arrived the scene in his new red suit.**

"Wow," John said as he saw Jaune in his suit. "He looks awesome in that suit."

"It really suits him," Athena admitted as she saw her son's suit. "I like the lightning logo on his chest."

"Agreed," everyone said at the same time.

"I want one," Sun admitted as he saw the suit.

"Same here," everyone else admitted as they want to try on that suit now.

"And he looks hot in it," Yang admitted as most of the girls who couldn't but admit that Jaune Arc looks hot in his suit.

 **He just managed to remove a debris flying towards… Carolina and Washington?! Jaune kicked the debris away and glimpsed at the two Freelancer. They both were staring at him with wide eyes thought he didn't think they noticed his real identity.**

"Saving the day like a badass!" Sun cheer happily. Which Nora and Ruby join.

 ** _"Jaune, this thing is getting closer. Wind speeds are 200 miles per hour and increasing. Keeping up like this, it could become an EF5 tornado."_ Cisco's voice rang in the headset.**

"Oh crap," Cisco said as he realized how disastrous an EF5 tornado can be since it is the most dangerous type of tornado.

"Is that bad?" Ruby

"You have no idea," Cisco said with fear.

 ** _"And it's heading towards the city, you copy?"_ Caitlin piped up.**

"Well double crap," Cisco said.

 **"Yeah. Loud and clear." Jaune answered. "How do I stop it? What if I unravel it?"**

 ** _"How the hell are you gonna do that?"_**

 **"I'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs."**

 ** _"You'd have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that!"_ Cisco shouted.**

 ** _"Your body may not be able to handle those speeds!"_ Caitlin warned.**

''Oh just try and stop him." John said with a smirk as he believe in his son.

 **"I have to try," Jaune replied.**

 ** _"But you'll die!"_ Caitlin shouted but, Jaune paid no attention to her. He took off, ran around the tornado in the opposite direction.**

 ** _"The suit's holding up."_ There was a line of smug in Cisco's voice.**

 ** _"But he's not."_ Caitlin sounded worried.**

"He can do it," Winter said as she has faith Jaune can do this.

 ** _"He can do it. I know he can do it."_ Cisco replied firmly.**

"At least someone have faith in my son." Athena said with a smile. Caitlin pouted at her words.

 **But then, a bolt of lightning struck Jaune, sending him flying away.**

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Weiss said as she saw the scene.

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Winter replied to her sister's statement.

 **"He's too strong!" Jaune yelled. It seemed the destruction of Vale was inevitable,**

"Come on Jaune. You ca do it." John cheer on his son.

 **But then he heard Dr. Wells spoke to him on his headset.**

 **"You can do this, Jaune. You were right. I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me, and when I looked at you, all I saw was a potential victim of my hubris. And yes, I created this madness, but you, Jaune, you can stop it. You can do this,"** **Wells encouraged as he said this to Jaune who now has a new determination and confident. "Now run, Jaune, run!" Wells shouted as Jaune took off.**

"Thank you Wells. Jaune was held back by your words. So it was only you that can help him." John said.

"It was my fault. I should be the one to help fix it." Wells admitted honestly.

 **This time, he managed to counteract Clyde Mardon's tornado. And then, everything blackened.**

 **Jaune got up from the ground, the wailing wind had stopped, his mask was off, and a voice rang behind him.**

 **"Hey!" Clyde Mardon said with a gun pointing at him. "I didn't think there was anyone else like me."**

 **"I'm not like you. You're a criminal, a murderer. You are nothing like me, and you will never ever be like me," Jaune said as he glared at the criminal.**

"You tell him Jaune!" Cheer the Arc's sisters.

 **Clyde sneered before he was being shot to death by Carolina and Washington as they were looking at him with wide eyes.**

"You know he dead's." Mercury said as he saw a bullet went through the hearts.

 ** _"Jaune?"_ He heard Caitlin's call in his headset.**

 **"It's over. I'm OK." Jaune and everyone in S.T.A.R. Labs smiled, but not for Jaune who had a long explanation to do. Carolina and Washington were kneeling in front of him to see if he was OK.**

* * *

 **~Time skip~**

 **"Well, that was a thing." Washington said as he sat on a chair at S.T.A.R. Labs.**

 **"Understatement of the year Wash." Carolina said as she place an ice pack on her head.**

 **"At least we won. That something at least right?" Jaune ask cheerfully.**

 **"Your right Mr Arc. You pull out a victory against against an impossible enemy and came out on top. So i said that your victory is well earn." Said a man as he walk in with Harrison Wells.**

 **"Director! What are you doing here?!" Washington ask as he and Carolina both stand at attented.**

"Oh him." Ozpin said with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Ask Ruby.

"Nothing Ms Rose. Just remembering something is all." Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug. Ruby just shrug her shoulders and turn back to the screen.

 **"At ease you two. I'm here to discuse what we should do against the metahumans. Jaune alone won't be able to handle them and once Ironwood catch wind of this, he will use any means to capture them for his army. So I spoke with my friend Wells to form an alliance between Project Freelancer and S.T.A.R Labs." The Director said as he smile at his old friend.**

 **"That right. Jaune, Cisco, Caitlin, say hello to our new partners." Wells said as he gave his team an nod.**

"This should make life so much easier for us." Cisco said happily.

 _'I wouldn't count on it,'_ Ozpin though to himself.

 **"I don't see why not. Looking forward to working with you all." Cisco said as he shook hands with Washington.**

 **"Likewise." Washington reply with a grin.**

 **"This just got more intresting." Caitlin said.**

 **"I don't think that going to be such a bad thing." Carolina said as she remove her ice pack.**

 **"True." Caitlin said with a nod. The two smile at each other.**

 **"I guess your this 'Flash' I been told about? It nice to meet you." The Director said as he shook Jaune hand.**

 **"It nice to meet you as well Director."**

 **"Please, call me Church. Everyone else does anyway." Church said with a chuckle.**

 **"This is a start of a new chapter of our life. So for tonight, let relax, cause come tomorrow, we will be hard at work." Wells said as he smile warmly to everyone. Everyone agree with a cheer and started to head out. Jaune stood back and took another look at his red costume.**

 **"Flash huh." Jaune mumble to himself with a smirk. He then left the lab with a big smile on his face.**

"I think something great been born today." Ruby said as she watch the whole thing with a smile.

"I feel it too." Wells said with a smile.

* * *

 **~Ending Dialogue~**

 **In the city of Vale as people were minding their own business, a red streak ran all around the city which is Jaune actually running around Vale, avoiding cars and people as he ran at super speed.**

 **"My name is Jaune Arc, and I am the fastest man alive. A friend recently gave me the idea for a new name. And something tells** **me, it's gonna catch on."**

"Oh it did." Blake said with a smile.

"Man, I know your a fan and all, but keep it under wraps." Neptune said.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, let get something to eat! I'm starving!" Yang said loudly.

"Sure. I think we all can use a break."Wells said as he roll his chair out of the room. Everyone follow as they were talking about what they just watch.

"So did anyone else notice that the lighting gave him abs of steel?" Yang ask as they make their way to the kitchen.

* * *

 **And done. Hope you guys like the chapter and review.**

 **After this chapter, we are going to break the canon and be more original with this story but the same villains will appear.**

 **See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **So anyway one of you asked that if we are going to be more original with the story, well after this chapter, we will be more original with this chapter like we are bringing in characters like Green Lantern since he is Flash best friend and partner in the comics.**

 **At the end of the chapter, it will reveal two more for the next chapter as we are setting up for the next chapter with a villain that is brought in early in the story that was supposed to be in Season 2.**

* * *

Everyone return to their seats and waited to watch another clip.

"So what are we going to see this time?" Pyrrha wonders out loud.

"I have no idea. I just we can watch more action." Mercury said in a bored tone.

"It always actions with you," Emerald said with an eye roll.

"I just hope Jaune wouldn't get into too much trouble like last time. He barely won against that madman." Athena said with a sigh.

"I hope so too." Winter agree with a nod.

"Hey look! It starting!" John said with a cheer. Everyone turn to the screen and began watching the clips.

 **The sirens of fire trucks blared in the air as the firefighters of Vale City Fire Department rushed to a burning house somewhere in the city with a bunch of people being trapped in it. Meanwhile, a woman was screaming for her daughter outside the burning house. When she realized that she was still being trapped in the inferno, she tried to get back into the house, only to be held back by several citizens nearby.**

Athena and John flinched at the mother desperate struggle to save her child. They could relate as being parents themselves and would do the same thing. Everyone stare with a sympathetic look in their eyes.

 **The firefighters might be too late for help, but someone was not. In his suit, Jaune raced along the streets, heading towards the firing house as he dashed into the house, searching for anyone trapped.**

"Go Jaune, Go!" Ruby, Arcs sister and Blake cheer. Everyone chuckle at the cheer for the blond speedster.

 **Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco was monitoring and checking Jaune's progress, he was doing fine until…**

 **"What are you doing?"**

 **Cisco spun around, turned off all the computers in the room and looked at the appearance of Caitlin and Carolina, with an innocent look.**

"That doesn't look suspicious at all," Yang said with a deadpan stare. Cisco pouted at her words.

 **"Nothing." Cisco replied, but Caitlin knew him better.**

 **"Who were you talking to?" She asked again.**

 **"No one."**

 **"Are you talking to Jaune?" Caitlin pressed on as she walked towards him with Carolina behind her.**

 **"Who?" Cisco said in an innocent tone.**

"It was at this moment, that Cisco knew, he fuck up," Neptune said with a dramatic tone. Everyone started to laugh as Cisco smile sheepishly.

"You wouldn't be far off," He said with a sigh.

 **"Jaune Arc? Struck by lightning? Was in a coma for seven months? Woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound? Ring a bell?" Caitlin was now towering in front of him.**

"You are so screw," Washington said with a smirk.

"Tell me something I already don't know," Cisco said as he hung his down.

 **"No. Haven't talked to him." Cisco managed to lie without sweating.**

"I must hand it to you, your able to lie smoothly when you have been caught," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Thank you," Cisco said happily.

"Okay, someone better tells me how he drink all that coffee and have nothing happen to him, cause that his fifth cup so far!" Sun said with narrow eyes.

"Don't bother. I try for years and never got an answer out of him. Not even a peek." Glynda said with a sigh.

"And you'll never will," Ozpin said as he took another sip with gusto, much to everyone displeasure.

 ** _"Cisco, there's fire everywhere! Are you still there?!"_** **Jaune's voice rang from the speaker, Caitlin and Cisco stared at it before they turned their gaze back towards each other. Cisco put on a smiley face while Carolina and Caitlin glared at him.**

"You must have balls of steels to still be smiling," Militia said with an impress expression.

"Pretty sure I'm screaming for my life mentality at that moment," Cisco said as he rub the back of his head nervously.

 **"He was supposed to be in training, not play hero," Carolina quietly said as she glared at Cisco even more. "He's not ready yet."**

"No one is ever truly ready. But that what life is about, trying to make the most of what we have." John said as he remember his father words.

Everyone raise an eyebrow at his words, while deep and meaningful, they notice his far off look. He suddenly smirks as he saw them look at him.

"Plus, that what make life more fun," John said as he remember his father said the exact words to him. Everyone gave a little laugh at his words, he always seem to bring a smile to everyone face.

 **"C'mon he is not fighting a metahuman, just saving people from fire," Cisco tries to defend himself as Carolina just harden her glare at him. "I'll be a good boy and shut up."**

 **"Good."**

"And your whip. Nice knowing you buddy." Tukson said as he patted Cisco shoulder. John laughs as every female roll their eyes at the words. While the guys gave a saluted to a fallen comrade.

 **Back in the burning house, Jaune was still searching for survivors. Then, he heard it. A small, weak cry at the corner, a little girl was hugging herself tight, crying for her mom. She clearly thought that she would die, but the next second, she found herself outside. Immediately, her mom rushed to hug her and the two broke down. Seconds later, other people being trapped also found themselves outside their burning house. Everyone looked confused, how did that happen so quickly? Finally, the fire trucks arrived and Jaune had left already.**

"Saving the day like a boss!" Sun said with a smirk.

"I'm glad Jaune was able to save the little girl. I can only image what the mother was feeling." Ruby said with a relief. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

 **"Everybody's out," Jaune informed in an empty alley. "You got anything for me, Cisco?"**

 **The one who replied him, however, was not the one he expected.**

 ** _"Jaune, it's Carolina,"_** **Jaune heard as he began to sweat bullets.**

 **"Hey, Lina," Jaune changed his tone to a more casual way. "How's your day?"**

"Not going to work Jaune." Winter and Carolina said at the same time.

 ** _"Get back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Now,"_** **She particularly emphasized the word and Jaune didn't have to gut to say no.**

 **"On my way." He timidly said as he raced back to the Lab. But before he started his run, a sense of dizziness struck him. Shrugging that feeling off, he took off.**

"What was that?" Wendy asks with a worried frown.

"I have no idea. I hope it nothing too bad." Weiss said as she try to think of a reason for the sudden dizziness.

* * *

 **"Have you both lost your mind?!" Caitlin snapped as she stormed across the room. "Who do you think you are?"**

"Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and he's the feet," Cisco said.

"That isn't funny!" Caitlin snapped at him.

 **"Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and he's the feet." Cisco said and Caitlin sighed in exasperation.**

 **"This isn't funny!" She snapped at Jaune. "You could have gotten yourself killed. And you can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman!"**

Everyone chuckled as the Cisco and Caitlin blush in embarrassment.

"At least we know you two don't change much," John said with a chuckle.

 **"Why not? This is what we talked about: Me using my speed to do good." Jaune asked with the slightest hint of annoyance.**

 **"We talked about you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion, Metahumans." The stern young girl corrected him. "And aside from Clyde Mardon, who was dead already, we haven't found any."**

"Just try to stop him from saving people. You know it won't work." John said with a smirk to a fuming Caitlin, who was mad at the fact he is right.

 **"Look I don't have a problem with you going around and saving people," Carolina said as Catlin looked at her in shock. "But you need training before you can go out again."**

"He certainly does," Wash said as Carolina nodded with her assessment.

 **"Unbelievable," Catlin said as she just stormed off.**

"At least someone sort of get it," John said with a shrugged. Everyone was confused at the 'sort of get it' part.

 **"Wow, didn't think she could be that pissed off," Jaune said in uncertainty.**

 **"She's not pissed Mr. Arc," Dr. Wells said as he wheeled to the room. "You have to understand that she just looking out for your safety Mr. Arc, we have lost a lot of good people during the particle accelerator incident."**

Everyone flinch at his words. Wells look the most downcast than anyone in the room.

 **"I guess..." Jaune muttered.**

 **"Enough about this," Carolina interrupted him. "Wash is in the other room going to help you train so if I were you I would..."**

 **And Jaune just ran to Wash before Carolina could finish.**

 **"...head to the other room," Carolina finish Jaune just left on her. "I hate it when he does that."**

"I know what you mean. Ruby would do the same thing when she get the chance." Yang said with a sigh.

"It was worth it," Ruby said happily.

* * *

 **As Wash was without his gear and armor appears to have blonde spiky hair with black eyes. He is wearing an S.T.A.R Labs t-shirt and track pants as he is wearing boxing pad mitts.**

 **Jaune who was also wearing also wear an S.T.A.R Labs t-shirt and track pants with fighting gloves on.**

The girls blush at Jaune well tone muscles. Washinton sulks a little as the female ignore him for Jaune.

"I got abs too," Wash said sadly as Neptune patted his back.

 **"Heard that Lina and Cate were pissed at you and Cisco," Wash said to him.**

 **"I was scared for my life a bit Dave," Jaune said to him.**

 **"They're just looking out for you," Wash said to him. "Lina maybe roughs on the edges, but she's a good person."**

"Thanks, Wash," Carolina said with a smile.

"No problem. It the least I can do for saving my ass most of the time." Wash said.

 **"I know Dave."**

 **"Anyway enough talk, let's get started," Wash said as he got ready to train Jaune.**

 **"Oh yeah I am," Jaune said confidently as he got in a boxing pose.**

 **"Oh right when ready, come right me as fast as you can," Wash said as Jaune nodded.**

 **And within seconds Jaune punch the boxing pad mitts on Wash hand at a rapid speed, almost like a hundred punches in seconds.**

 **And suddenly one of Jaune's punch sending him a couple of meters away from him onto the floor.**

"Wow. I want to spare with him now." Yang said with awe.

"You know you'll lose right?" Winter ask with a rise brow.

"I know. I just though if I spare against someone that fast and strong, would that mean others would seem slow in comparison right? I must know!" Yang said with a big smirk. Ruby shook her head at her sister antics.

 **"Oh shit, sorry man," Jaune apologize to Wash who got back to his feet.**

 **"It's fine Jaune," Wash said to him. "Your punches are good and fast, let's see how you kick."**

 **Before Jaune could reply, he suddenly collapsed on the floor.**

 **"JAUNE!" Jaune heard Wash screamed his name before he blacked out.**

"Is Jaune okay?! That seem really bad!" Winter said with an worry tone.

"I have no clue Ms. Schee, we must wait for the answers. So for now relax and try to stay calm." Wells said smoothly, trying to calm down Winter. It work, but only slightly.

* * *

 **(Hour Later)**

 **As Jaune wake up on the bed with Cisco, Caitlin and Wells looking at him but seems that Carolina and Wash aren't here.**

"There we go. He fine everyone!" Yang said with a smirk. Winter still look worry for Jaune health.

 **"If you're wondering Mr. Arc, they had been called to stop a man named Danton Black," Wells informed Jaune.**

 **"Black," Jaune said suddenly. "I'm currently investigating him right now, apparently he's been charged with multiple thefts in the last 5 months."**

 **"Anything else Mr. Arc," Wells was intrigued with Jaune works and wants to know more.**

 **"He once worked for the Schnee science division as he was a specialist on cloning, then he was fired and claim that the head scientist Anthony Ivo stole his research."**

 **Before Dr. Wells could find out more, Caitlin decided to interrupt.**

"Is that true Winter?" Weiss ask.

"I don't know. But I do know of Ivo and his 'businesses', they aren't Schnee worthy, but father can't seem to pin him on anything to fire him." Winter said with clench teeth.

 **"Not important right now!" Caitlin's voice was not loud but with such force it made Jaune shiver. "How long have you known?!"**

"Rude," Melanie said.

"I'm just worried," Caitlin said with a glare.

"That no excuse! You should have politely interrupted the conversation." Militia said with a huff.

"Can you not argue about this. I want to watch more." Neptune said as he pop some popcorn into his mouth. The three just huffed and stay quiet afterward.

 **"Eh about yesterday..." Jaune said weakly as he is scared.**

 **"How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells?! We're your doctors! God knows what's going on inside your body!"**

"Bow chicka bow wow," Sun said, which earn him a smack from both Weiss and Winter.

 **"In my defense, I only found out yesterday."**

 **"Not good enough excuse Jaune. Your cells are in a constant state of flux! You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack!"**

"What?" Ruby ask with a head tilt.

"Mini-stroke." Wells answer Ruby simply.

"Oh okay. That's bad." Ruby said with a nod.

"Really bad." Winter and Athena agree with a nod.

 **"Mini-stroke," Wells said weakly as Jaune nodded in response.**

 **"Probably not." Caitlin snapped, glared at him for a moment before storming away.**

"Is this another potential wife for my son I see before me," John said with glee. Caitlin blushed and Athena pinches John's cheeks.

"Ow! Okay, I stop for now! Just let go!" John cried out as he try to loosen her grip on his cheeks.

"Fine. But keep this up, and your cheeks will be that of a Pikachu when I'm done." Athena said with a huff.

 _"That was exactly how Jaune and I act sometimes,"_ Winter thought with a sweat drop.

 **"Anyway, let's figure out why this is happening to you," Wells said as he wants to find out what is wrong with Jaune as they moved to a different room.**

* * *

 **"We're all set." Cisco informed they were now in a room equipped with a treadmill with a wall of S.T.A.R. Labs paper boxes. "A little padding, just in case."**

"Why do I feel that something is about to happen," Jenny said.

 **"You're sure about this, Cisco?" Jaune looked around, still anxious.**

 **"Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about 12 miles per hour. This one has been Ciscoed. Trust me, it can handle your speed." The engineer assured.**

Yang laugh, while everyone else chuckle at Cisco words.

"Really man, really?" Washington asks with a shake his head.

"What is this, pick on Cisco day!?" Cisco said with a huff. Mercury and Sun chuckle at his complaining while the girls roll their eyes.

 **"Okay…" Jaune didn't sound too convinced. The treadmill turned on slowly. Then, it accelerated, and in the end, Jaune's limbs was nothing but a blur that almost unable to be detected by human eyes.**

"That look freaky and cool at the same time," Yang said as she watch Jaune run on the treadmill.

Everyone gave a nod in agreement.

 **"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal," Caitlin reported in the control room.**

 **"Brainwave function within standard limits," She added.**

 **"I told you the treadmill could take it." Cisco laughed smugly. It was going all good, Jaune was running in an astounding speed on the treadmill, so fast that several yellowish orange lightning bolts were emitting from his body. Everything's normal, nothing bad until Wells noticed something on the screen…**

 **"Caitlin, look at the glucose levels." Wells said and Caitlin did so. Her face paled immediately.**

 **"Oh, my God. Of course…" She sighed. "It was so obvious."**

"What did you find?" Glynda asks in a curious tone.

"Keep watching and see," Wells said with a smile. Glynda pouted on not getting an answer, much to everyone amusement.

 **"Right, glucose levels." Wells agreed and called to the metahuman. "Jaune! We think we know why you keep-"**

 **Before he could finish the sentence, Jaune collapsed and smashed against the wall of paper boxes, out cold. Caitlin made a face, thinking how bad he collided with the wall.**

 **"-Passing out…"**

Everyone laugh at Wells expression.

* * *

 **(Few hours later)**

 **Jaune suddenly wakes up again as he felt deja vu all over again.**

 **"I passed out again?" he asked as Jaune got off the stretcher.**

"I hope this doesn't become a thing," Ezra said with a frown.

 **"Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia," Caitlin informed him which he understood quickly.**

"What does that means?" Nora asks with a head tilt.

"It means he isn't eating enough Nora," Ren said calmly. Nora gasps at his words.

"Really! We need to take him to a buffet state!" Nora said as she began planning on all the tasty food places to take Jaune. everyone rose their brow at the pink dress girl antics. Ren just shrugged and went back to the watching the clips.

 **"I'm not eating enough?" he asked. Caitlin nodded her head in confirmation. "So an I.V bag and I'm good to go." Cisco just chuckled.**

 **"Um...yeah." he turned to reveal several I.V bags that had been attached to him.**

 **"Try 40," Wells said. "Guess you were thirsty," he said as he took a drink.**

Everyone was in silence at the news.

"Damn," John said finally.

 **"We're gonna need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes," Caitlin said, walking to the computers.**

"It can't be that much of a change, right? So need to worry." Mercury said as he took a drink of water.

 **"I've done a few calculations myself," Cisco said, entering the conversation. "You need to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos...unless we're talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations."**

Mercury did a spit takes at what Cisco said.

"Wait, does that means he can eat as much he want and he won't get fat and still be fit too?" Yang asks with her jaw dropped.

"It would seem so," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"That not fair! Why does he get to eat as much he want and don't have to worry about being fat and we can't!?" Velvet cried out sadly in dismay. Every female except Caitlin and Carolina made a whining sound of agreement.

The guys scout back from the girls crisis of unfairness and wait for them to calm down.

Five minutes later...

All the females calm down and counting watching the clips.

 **"I can't even afford that," Jaune said in shocked. "Even with my salary, I can't afford that a day."**

 **"Not to worry about that Mr. Arc, we will pay the expense or find a solution," Wells said as he wheeled in front of him. "Anyway, you should head home Mr. Arc."**

 **"Ok thanks, Dr. Wells," Jaune said as he left S.T.A.R LABS and head towards his house.**

"Hey, maybe now I can see where Jaune live now," Winter said happily.

"Wait, you don't know where he live?" Weiss ask with a shock expression.

"No, he always at work and with me. So I never really visited his house." Winter answer her younger sister.

* * *

 **Jaune ran along the roads and stop in front of a two-floored house. He rush inside and saw his house is full of trash. He place his bag by the door and went up stair to his room.**

Everyone made an expression of disgust and the females screamed in horror of the state in Jaune's living condition.

"Please tell me he isn't living in that?!" Athena asked in horror.

"Wow. Reminds me when I was younger." John said as he remember his room before he met Athena.

 **"Home sweet home," Jaune said as he open the door to his room. He looks around the room, that was litter with trash and other garbage on his room.**

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Coco fainted from shock at Jaune's home.

"Oh my god, Jaune kill them!" Sun said as he saw them faint.

"That bastard!" Neptune said as he and the others place the three on the floor with pillows under their head to recovery.

 **"I guess I'm sleeping on the couch again." Jaune mumble as he started walking down the stairs. Once he made it down the stairs he went straight into the kitchen and made a sandwich. The kitchen was full of dirty dishes and use paper towels.**

Winter's eyes were twitching and The Arc sisters girls were crying at this point.

 **As he was eating his sandwich, he saw a rat walk up to him and waited.**

"EWW!" The females cried out in horror, as the guys were just staring in shock at Jaune talking to a rat.

 **"Why hello there Mrs. Yuffie. How are you on this fine day?" Jaune ask as he finish eating and put his plate on ones of the dirty dishes on the table and went to the cabinets and began searching for something.**

"Wow he has a rat as a friend," Cisco deadpanned and turned to see that Caitlin has fainted. "Really."

 **The rat squeaks, as though it was answering him.**

Winter couldn't take it anymore and fainted to the floor. Ozpin seems to be not affected by the way Jaune house in the slightest as he took another sip from his coffee mug.

"Hey, at least he has a roommate. That good I guess." Ruby said, trying to calm everyone.

"It a rat Ruby," Yang said with a deadpan expression. Ruby shrugged and turn back to the screen. She tries at least.

 **"That's good to hear. Here, have some crackers." Jaune said as he place some crackers in front of Yuffie. The rat squeaks out a 'thanks' and left with the crackers. Jaune chuckles softly to himself and went to the living room.**

 **He stops and stare at a green blob was moving slowly toward him. He sweats drop as the blob seem to try to grab him. He use his super speed to run into the restroom, grab a towel, ran back, pick it up with the towel covering it, then ran to the kitchen and grab some sort of oil and lighter, ran to the back yard and then burn it and then finally burying it.**

Everyone scream in horror, except Ozpin, Wells and John. Then some people even run out to puke. When they came back, they were slightly green.

 **All under four seconds.**

 **Once he burn and bury that strange creature, he went in the living room, that was also filled with trash and dirty cloth and began searching for his bed.**

 **He found it and started to clean his couch off of old pizza boxes and dirty clothes and then proceeded to lay down on the couch and relax.**

"That it! I'm going to Jaune house and having him clean everything!" Athena said with a hiss, causing everyone to back away slowly.

 _"Yep. Exactly like me,"_ John thought with a smirk.

And Caitlin wakes up and glad she didn't have to witness the green blob.

 **As Jaune was on his couch with all his mess around the floor, or pretty much everywhere in his house, his ringtone from his scroll began to play as he looked at the ID caller and saw it was Cisco.**

 **"Yo."**

"Whazz up," Sun said.

"No," Ozpin said simply as he gave Sun a light glare.

"Yes, sir," Sun said quickly, not wanting to piss off the headmaster of Beacon.

 **"We need you at a dust facility that's near Signal Academy, a shootout is happening there," Cisco told him through his scroll.**

 **"Why? I not ready until Carolina gives me the clear," Jaune said as though he didn't care.**

"Jaune, we all know you'll do it anyways," Ruby said with a smile.

 **"Yeah but Carolina and Wash is there and they are in trouble," Cisco told as Jaune doesn't need another reason.**

 **"Say no more," As Jaune quickly left to help out Wash and Carolina.**

"Is he always to come save us? I don't want him to be in too much danger because of us." Carolina said with a worried frown.

"I'm sure he won't die through us. We won't ever let that happen." Washington said as he gave his friend calm smile.

"I 'so," Carolina said as she thought of the blond friend she going to make.

* * *

 **The shooters had each taken cover in a different place and continued to rain bullets onto Carolina, Wash, and the manager of the facility, though thankfully, none of their bullets hit the three.**

"This doesn't look good." Velvet said as she help Coco and others, who woke up, from the floor and onto the couch again.

"No, it doesn't," Cisco said with a worry expression.

 **"Alright. You get him out of here. I'll lay down some cover for you." Carolina told Wash who nodded his head. "Ready, go!" As Wash took the manager to safety, Carolina fired on the three shooters, managing to take down one of them.**

 **One of the shooters took off his mask, revealing it to be Danton Black, as Carolina had suspected. But then, through a small opening, Carolina saw Danton shake violently for a few moments and the next thing you knew, there were two more Danton Blacks!**

 **The 3rd gunman came forward, taking his mask off to reveal another Danton!**

"He has brothers!" Ruby gasp in shock.

"Actually, they're all clones," Wells said as he try to repress a chuckle.

"That's even worsted!" Ruby cried out.

"That it is," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug like a boss.

 **The three Danton Blacks walked towards Lance, carelessly firing their guns at him, despite he was covered, but he knew that wouldn't be for long. Just when Wash thought that he might actually die here, Jaune came out of nowhere in his Flash outfit, disarming the three Danton and dropping their guns next to him.**

 **"Go!" he ordered.**

 **"Not just going to leave you here Jaune," Carolina calmly said and then the next thing she knew, she was outside and in front of him was a door that only opened for the inside.**

 **"Damnit Jaune," Carolina growled as she appeared outside.**

John burst out laughing at what his son just did. He did the same with Athena once and that didn't end well from him as he got home.

"It shows he cares Carolina, so no killing him," Wash said trying to calm a raging Carolina.

"Fine. But after this, I'm going to punch him in the face." Carolina said with a growl.

"At least he won't die," Wash said with a shrug.

 **Jaune faces the Danton black. " Whoever you are, give yourself up."**

 **The real Danton Black who looked that he's tired just shook his head. "Sorry to break the bad news to you, but we're not going anywhere..." he started.**

 **Jaune just cursed his luck and ran forward, taking down two of the Danton's, leaving him face to face with the real one...for a fraction of a second as Danton just created two more copies of himself.**

 **"You've got to be kidding me," Jaune whispered to himself.**

"Jaune need to get out of their quickly. If he keeps fighting, he'll be overwhelmed and then kill," John said with a grimace. Everyone began to worry for the blond speedster.

 **He once again took out the two copies, but when he punched the real Danton, out came two more copies! One of the earlier copies attacked Jaune from behind.**

 **Jaune tried to fight back the best he could, but the numbers game was too much for him. They sent him to the ground as Danton Black and his six copies continued beating on him for a good minute before picking him up and tossing him into some canisters.**

"Like I said, overwhelm," John said with a worried frown coming across his face.

"He'll make it out of this. He always does somehow." Jenny said as she had faith for her brother.

 **Three of the Danton's picked up their guns that Jaune took from them earlier and pointed it at them, but luckily, Jaune was able to use his super speed to get out of there before he was turned into swiss cheese.**

 **Coming to a stop near the hall of S.T.A.R Labs, Jaune was in much pain. He face was bloody, he had at least a few broken ribs, as Jaune then passed out on the floor of S.T.A.R Labs.**

"Oh no," Athena said as she gasp at the damage Jaune receive from Black. John tightened his hold on her hand in comfort.

* * *

 **~3 Hours Later~**

 **Jaune suddenly wakes up and saw that Caitlin was checking over him.**

 **"Oh good your awake," Caitlin said to Jaune.**

 **"How long was I out?" Jaune asked weakly.**

 **"About 3 hours Jaune," Caitlin said. "Black did a lot of damage on you."**

"That an understatement," Yang said.

 **"He could clone himself," Jaune said to her.**

 **"Ironic that he is a specialist in cloning and now he can clone himself, Cisco even named him Captain Clone," she deadpanned.**

"Captain Clone," she turned to Cisco. "Really."

"I'll come up with a better one."

 **"OK, even I admit that's a lame name."**

"Screw you Jaune," Cisco said to the screen.

 **"Agreed," she said with a smile as she headed to check something and Jaune then saw Danton Black standing near the entrance.**

"Oh, Monty he found us!" Cisco said in fright.

"Get him Jaune!" Ruby and Jenny said at the same time.

 **"What the hell?!" Jaune said as he run to him and slammed him to a wall which has no effect no him or didn't felt it.**

 **"Jaune stop," Caitlin said as she tries to get him off which she succeeded. "It's okay!"**

"Why are you stopping him!?" Weiss demanded.

"How am I suppose to know? This didn't happen yet!" Caitlin said in defense.

 **"It is not okay, Black is here!" Jaune points out the obvious. "And he's just...standing there."**

"Wait what?" Sun ask with a confused frown.

 **"Go on Jaune," she said as she waited for an answer.**

 **"That's not him, is it?" Jaune said as he came to realization Cisco and Caitlin shake their heads.**

 **"It's one of his replicates." Dr. Wells answered his question who just wheeled in.**

"Oh thank goodness. That means Jaune wouldn't get hurt this time." Winter said with a breath of relief.

 **"How did you get it?" Jaune asks trying to figure out how they got one of his clones.**

 **"I grew him," Caitlin said Jaune looked at her in surprise. "I isolated a sample of Black's blood from your suit to see if I could trigger the motivation process and learn how Black multiples. So, I exposed the cells to a protein gel and they began replicating into that."**

"You lost me already," Tukson said with a frown.

"She took Black's blood and expose it to a meat fat to make it grown," John said as he dumb it down.

"Oh. That gross." Tukson said as he understood now. Caitlin shook her head.

 **Jaune waves his hand in front of the clone's face. "Why isn't he, it, doing anything?"**

 **"We did a brain scan. The involuntary motor function is active, little else." Wells answers as Jaune understood what he is saying.**

 **"We think it's acting as a receiver," Cisco explains.**

 **"Meaning he can't do squat?" Jaune finish what Cisco was thinking.**

 **Caitlin answers, "The clones are an empty shell without Black. Shut down the real Black, and you might shut them all down."**

"Might?" Blake ask.

 **"Might?" Jaune questions her.**

"Don't," Blake said as she saw Sun open his mouth. Sun shout his mouth in fear.

 **Caitlin shrugs. "It's just a theory."**

"A game theory," Neptune said with a smirk. Sun and Yang laughed at his joke, as the other either grain or didn't understand.

 **"So, how do we know which one's the real Danton Black?"**

 **"That occurred to me giving your own passing out," Caitlin says. "Black has limits just like you," Caitlin explain her theory to Jaune.**

 **"Continue Caitlin," Jaune said as he wants to find out more.**

 **"Controlling all of those clones must require a tremendous amount of physical strength, so look for the one showing signs of weakness or fatigue. He's the prime."**

"Well at least we know metahumans have limits," Glynda said as everyone nodded at her response.

 **"Just a theory," Wells reminds. "But one you may want to put to the test."**

"That at least give us some information for future to test on some metahumans," Glynda said.

"And how to beat Black," Ozpin added.

 **Cisco runs up to Jaune holding a plastic wrapped bar. "Plus, I whipped up these high-calorie protein bars for you to keep your metabolism up." Just as Jaune takes the bar, the clone starts to move. Caitlin freak out and scream.**

"What the hell!" Caitlin screamed at she looked at her future self.

 **Shots ring in the air and the clone fall to the ground and turn to see Carolina with her gun. "Any more of them?"**

 **"Nope!" Caitlin exclaim, actually happy that there are no more of them.**

"It crept enough with one, no need for more," Weiss said.

"I agree with you, my little sister," Winter said with a nod.

 **"Why did it start moving?" Jaune asks.**

 **"The prime," Wells answers. "My guess is the prime; this one heard the summons to battle."**

 **"And I know where he was summoned to," Wash said as he came into the lab "Schnee Science and Research Facility."**

"I hope no one is there," Ruby said.

"I hope so too," Velvet said shyly.

 **Jaune looks at Carolina. "You should call it in."**

"Why doesn't he run to the place. He has a clue to beat him now," Neptune asked with a rise brow.

"He almost died and lost a fight. His confident is shaken." Ozpin said simply as he refilled his mug.

 **Carolina shakes his head. "Freelancer and Hunters can't fight this. What Black's become, like Mardon, is beyond me. Maybe way beyond them too."**

 **"Our new enhancement aren't ready yet," Wash admitted to them. "All new armor enhancement aren't ready yet."**

 **"How can I win, he just kicked my ass a couple of hours ago," Jaune admitted as he dropped his head down. "Besides the Hunters still have their Semblance and fancy weapons."**

"We are not trained to fight metahumans. Only Grimm's and Hunters." Ozpin said quietly.

 **"Maybe but they are not prepared to fight metahumans, they are trained to fight other hunters and Grimm's but not prepared for this," Wash said to Jaune.**

 **"Your the only one that is capable of this Jaune, you may lose some fights, but we use that to pick ourselves back up," Carolina said to him as she removed her helmet to reveal her red hair and green eyes as she walked up to Jaune. "You can do this Jaune, I believe in you, I know you can do this."**

"Thank you," John said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Carolina ask.

"Base on how Jaune grew up, no one believes him. Not even family. So it because Jaune is unsure of himself. He feared that being wrong and failing, and losing more people that believe him. But the fact you said you believe in him means he has someone he can't fail. Someone important." John example. Carolina blushed at the thought of being someone important to Jaune.

"That goes to you too Winter," John said as he turn to Winter.

"Don't mention it. Jaune is my best friend after all." Winter said with a small smile.

 **Jaune doesn't say anything but instead walks over to the case as he put on his suit at hyper speed.**

 **"Be back in a flash," He calls out and then runs to fight Black for round two.**

"Oh god that's going to be annoying isn't it," Carolina asked annoyed.

Aqua nodded to her.

 **"He's going to keep saying that will he," Caitlin asked annoyed.**

 **"Yep," everyone in the room said at the same time with the annoyed tone in their voice.**

"I think it cool," Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Jenny and Nora agree with a nod. Everyone sweatdrop at their thought of what they though what is 'cool'.

* * *

 **As Jaune finally reached the facility and saw some of the security guards knocked out on the floor. And then went upstairs. As he reached there, he saw that Danton with two more clones is about to shoot who he thinks is Anthony Ivo.**

 **Jaune then runs at high speed and took Ivo to a different who now is looking at him in shock.**

"I'll never get tired of their expression. It priceless every time." Cisco said with a smirk. Everyone agree it is funny to see someone shock expression.

 **"Stay here," Jaune ordered Ivo as he zoom room to confront Danton Black.**

 **As he returns, he saw multiple Danton Black's with guns all over the place.**

"Wait, he can make clones of guns as well!?" Emerald asked in shock.

"That just unfair," Wendy mumbled.

 **"I know Ivo stole your research, but that doesn't give you the right to murder," Jaune said.**

"You tell him Jaune," the Arc sisters cheered.

 **As one of the clones fired a bullet at him which Jaune dodged then he ran as he knocked all the clones that were in his way.**

 **He then went up the stairs and knocking down clones in the process until he found the one he thought to be the prime. Has he was in the second story trying to find the prime until he saw one sneaking behind him with his gun pointed at him.**

"Go Jaune!" The Arc's cheer for their brother/son.

 **"You think this is about my job." Black grunted as he was shoved against a pillar by Jaune and then notice one behind him pointing his gun at him. "This is about Elizabeth, my wife. She had a degenerative coronary disease."**

"So it revenge for a loved one. That make this even sadder." Ozpin said solemnly.

 **He fired as Jaune dodged the bullet then punched the one in front of him out cold then targeted the second clone.**

 **"She'd been on the transplant list for years, but time was running out. So if I couldn't get her a new heart..."**

 **"You were gonna grow her one." He turned and thought it was the Flash but really was another of his clone he shot.**

"He just took the phrase 'kill yourself' a bit too far there," Sun said with a smirk.

Everyone groaned at the cheesy joke.

 **"I was so close until Ivo stole my research so he could reap the glory," Danton said as he continue to search for the Flash.**

 **"And I got to bury my best friend." Jaune could feel sympathy for this man, but he tried to murder Ivo. "Now, I'm alone."**

"I can understand. If it was me and Jaune, and Jaune die as I was so close on saving him, because of one man's greed, I would have snapped and try to kill him too." Winter said as she shudder at the thought of a dead Jaune. Everyone stare at Black in sympathy.

 **Then Jaune came in and punched him out cold and thought it was over but Jaune turned to see one looking at hi standing still and suddenly replicates more clones.**

 **He found the prime. The problem is that he is replicating like over twenty clones.**

 **Next thing he knows, several of them run up to him as they surrounded Jaune then one grabbed him from behind and hold Jaune down as the continuously beat the living crap out of him.**

"Monty it looks like he's being mugged by a gang," Mercury said as he stared in horror.

 **He struggled to get out until run ran fast, knocking a few out of his way as he was on the second story of the facility as he took a deep breath.**

 ** _"Remember, Jaune. Find the prime."_** **Caitlin called in the headset.**

"Easier said then done! There was at least 50 of him!" Coco said with a narrowed eyes.

 **"There's too many of them to fight." Jaune shouted into the headset when he escaped.**

 ** _"Jaune, you need to isolate the prime."_** **Wells ordered.**

 **"I can't. It's impossible!"**

 ** _"Nothing's impossible, Jaune. You taught me that." Carolina_** **'s voice rang, giving him the encouragement he needed.** ** _"You can do this."_**

"And now it time for Jaune to finish this fight!" Yang said with a cheer.

 **Jaune turned to see Danton Black producing over a hundred clone coming for him like some attacking army.**

"Oh shit." Everyone said at the same time.

 **Jaune then turned to the army of Danton Blacks as he charge with new confidence as he zooms through the clones in search of the prime knocking clones out of his path.**

 **Finally, he noticed one of them had a sweat drop falling down his face. That's him! Jaune launched himself at him and slammed him against a metal bar, knocking him out and immediately, all the copies fell down like puppets had their strings cut off.**

"And it a home run!" Nora said happily.

"More like _slam run,_ " Yang said. Which earn her a grape to the face for her troubles from Ruby.

 ** _"Jaune, are you all right?"_** **Carolina asked in worry.**

 **"I'm fine… I'm fine… It's done." He whispered and everyone in S.T.A.R. Labs smiled in relief.**

* * *

 **(Later)**

 **"So what are we going to do with him?" Jaune ask on the his scroll as he was walking home. He just drop off Black to everyone and went straight home as he felt tired.**

 **"We're thinking on changing the Particle Accelerator chambers to some sort holding cells for them. Well, until we can rehabilitee them." Caitlin said as she watch David and Carolina put Black into some sort of cell.**

"Thats good. I wouldn't want them to stay evil and stuff." Neptune said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. We got enough trouble dealing with Grimm's, criminals and other stuff. We do not need crazy metahumans." Glynda said with a sigh.

 **"That good to know," Jaune said with relieve.**

 **"Yep Multiplex is in locked down," Caitlin said through her scroll.**

"Multiplex?" Caitlin asked in confusion

 **"Multiplex?"**

"Oh Monty," Caitlin put her hands in her face.

 **"Cisco decided to rename him, that's actually a better name."**

"Told you I could do better," Cisco told Caitlin she rolled her eyes in response.

 **"I can't agree more."**

"Thanks, Jaune."

 **"Also Jaune, I want to say I'm sorry," Caitlin said.**

 **"For?" Jaune ask with a confused tone.**

 **"For being harsh on you. I know that all you ever wanted to be is a hero and you'll charge head first to save someone life without a second, though. I know that, but that what exactly make me worry about you. I shouldn't have been trying to put you down or being harsh when you just doing something you believe is right. And for that, I'm sorry. Also, Carolina felt the same way." Caitlin said as she waited for Jaune respond. When no respond came she hung up the phone with a sigh.**

"Wait for it," John said with a smiled on his face. Caitlin turned to him with a confused expression.

 **Suddenly she felt a rush of the wind in the office and felt something in her hand. She looked at her hand and smile. It was a flower with a letter with 'I forgive you, from Jaune Arc' on it. She shook her head as she heard Carolina laugh heartily and figure she received one as well.**

The two gained a blush on their faces as they saw the roses in their hands. Winter gain a jealous glint in her eyes.

* * *

 **(With Jaune)**

 **Jaune was staring at a man sitting on a chair in his kitchen drinking coffee calmly. Jaune just walk in and saw his kitchen light was on and though someone was trying to rob him. But instead he found this.**

"Oh look, it's me," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

 **It is a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.**

 **"Hello Mr. Arc, we have much to discuss." The man said calmly as he took a sip from his mug.**

 **"Umm, who are you?" Jaune said, ready to run if he does anything.**

"That dunce. He doesn't know who Ozpin is." Weiss said with sighed.

"He never keeps up with the media. Always hard at work." Winter said, trying to defend her friend.

"That a lame excuse. You know that right." Weiss said with a raised eyebrow. Winter stay silence after that.

 **"No need to be alarm. My name is Ozpin. I'm the headmaster for Beacon." Ozpin said.**

 **"Okay. What do you want then? I'm going to Beacon at the end of summer right?" Jaune ask nervously.**

 **"Yes. But a bat told me about you and your powers Flash." Ozpin said with a smirk as he saw Jaune shock face.**

"Bat?" Wells ask.

"That for a later time. And besides, it not my place to tell anyone about him." Ozpin said calmly as he took another sip from his coffee mug. Everyone groan at his answer.

 **"H-how?" Jaune stutter out.**

 **"The bat always seems to know something, I learn not to question him. Anyway Mr. Arc, thats not why I came here for." Ozpin said.**

 **"Then what are you here for?" Jaune ask with a frown.**

"Yeah! Why are you there anyway?" Xion ask.

"You'll see," Ozpin replied smoothly.

 **"I want you to come to Beacon a day early to discuss your schedule." Ozpin explain as he took another sip from his mug.**

 **"My schedule?" Jaune ask with a confused expression.**

 **"Yes. Since you'll be busy being the Flash and doing your job with the police, I believe you should come in on Monday and Friday. I also want your team to study with you at S.T.A.R labs as well. It wouldn't do a team any good if a member is always gone most of the time." Ozpin said with a calm expression.**

 **"Umm okay. I can do that." Jaune mutter, trying to process everything.**

"He really needs to relax. He not an enemy." Athena said with a sigh.

"After what he been through so far, I think he intitled to be on edge," Coco said with a shrugged.

 **"Good. Now I have to take my leave. I have a friend that just call and told me about a girl that stop a famous criminal and want to me to talk to her." Ozpin said as he began to make his way out of the house.**

 **"Wait! Who told you about me being the Flash?!" Jaune ask.**

"That what I want to know!" Ruby said out loud.

 **"Like I told you, a bat told me. The both of you will meet when the time is right, but for now, keep the peace, cause I feel a lot of people is going to be to be needing you. Have a good night." Ozpin said as he left the house, leaving Jaune to his thoughts. Jaune shrugged it off and went to his couch and lay down on it. He thinks more of this in the morning, but for now, he needs rest.**

"And been shot down again," Neptune said with a sigh.

* * *

 **~Dialogue~**

 ** _"Every kid dreams about being a superhero. Having powers, saving people. But no kid thinks about what it's like to be a hero and not saving people. Truth is, not many else changes. You still hurt, you still love, you still wish and hope and fear things, and you still need people to help you with all of it. In some ways, that's the best part,"_** **Jaune thought as he then received a call from Caitlin.**

"Man I love these," Blake said with a smile. Her bow twitches a little.

 **"Jaune, an armored car was just hijacked on Griffin Avenue. Get your ass over there," Caitlin said as she smiled gleefully with Cisco next to him.**

"So I guess we are the eyes and ears now," Cisco smiled to her who smiled in return.

"Guess so."

 **"I got it," Jaune replied as he ran in the middle of a road.**

 ** _"Actually, the best part... is this,"_** **as he reached the armed car within seconds.**

"That does seem fun." Jenny said as she stare in awe at Jaune.

"Well, that was intense." Pyrrha said.

"It was. Jaune seem to get in trouble without much help." Ren said as he drank some water from a water bottle.

""I'm just happy Jaune seem to be getting better with his power. Now all we need to do is make him a better fighter." Winter said.

"Yeah. And to make sure he clean his damn house!" Athena said with a cat like a hiss.

"I'm sure he'll clean it up once Winter sees it. He seems to listen to her the most." John said as he try to calm his wife down.

"I'm going to use the bathroom very quickly. Had to much milk." Ruby said as she rushes out of the room quickly.

"Guest we have to wait for her to come back then." Weiss said.

"I guess. Let use this time to stretch our limbs a bit. No offense Wells." Yang said as she got up.

"None taken." Wells said with a smile. Everyone got up and started to walk around and talk about what they just watch.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, we are going to be more original next chapter as we are introducing King Shark as the next villain for the next chapter. Also we are introducing another character as Black Canary and it's not a character from RWBY or RVB, it's Luka Millfy from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger since PsychoPath sees so much potential in her.**

 **Since Professor Ivo was mention in this, we thought that we would bring in Ivo and AMAZO or the Andriod as one of the villains in the future.**

 **Also Batman has been mention.**

 **For Black Canary, we are going to actually make her a Metahuman and on Luka, not the version in Arrow which in my opinion doesn't get Black Canary character right at all. So we might go with 2006 comic version with her costume but still with Luka personality.**

 **Next Chapter: The Canary and Shark**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Hey, we wish you guys a merry (late) Christmas and happy new year.**

 **So we are going to introduce Luka Millfy from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and King Shark in this story.**

* * *

"So what next?" Mercury asks as everyone sat back down to watch more of the clips.

"Whose knows. I'm just surprised how much fun to watch these." Ruby said as she was munching on cookies. Before anyone could comment, a bright glow appears and disappear, leaving an ice cream color hair woman there with a black hair teen.

Ice cream got up from the ground and scan her surrounding and rested her eyes on the group. She kept looking between Ozpin and John, trying to figure who the biggest threat between the two. Finally, she rests her eyes on John. The black hair teen just rose an eyebrow at the shorter woman.

Ozpin mentally pouted that she treated John as the bigger threat than him. But he clears his throat to get their attention.

"Hello there. I'm Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. What are your names if I may ask?" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"I'm Luka Millfy. And the woman that staring at the blond one like he a threat is Neo. She's a mute, so she doesn't talk." Luka said.

"He the best Huntsmen among the room fill with them, with the Freelancers for good measure,'' Ozpin said simply. He had to repress a smirk as Luka gulp and look around the room and notice all the weapons.

"Don't worry, we hurt you if you don't attack anyone in this room. So relax and let me explain why you are here." John said as he gave them a warm smile that calms them down.

"Sure. We'll like to know why we're suddenly in a room fill with people we don't know about. But one warning, though, she bites." Luka said as she pointed at Neo. Neo glare at Luka while some of the people chuckle at her 'warning'.

(Later)

"Wow. So we are watching your son who became a Superhero. That sound amazing." Luka said as John finish filling the two in what going on and introducing them to everyone. Neo and Aqua became fast friends because of their shared problem. John and Athena were overjoyed for Aqua to made a new friend that understand her.

"That right," John said as he try to open a bag of chips.

"And you're supposed to be dead," Luka said as she stare at the bag.

"Right again," John said as he started punching the bag with enough to break door made of titanium. But the bag has no scratches.

"That sounds like one hell of a party," Luka said as she took the bag and open it without a problem. John eye twitch as she handed back the chips with a slight smirk.

"Can we watch the damn clip already!" Sun scream impatiently. Everyone sweatdrops at Sun antics, but otherwise sat down and started the clips.

 **Chapter 4: The Canary and Shark**

 **~Dream~**

 **"Run Carolina! He too strong!" Jaune screams out in his Flash Suit. He was also bleeding on the ground.**

"What the fuck," Mercury said with narrows eyes.

Everyone was silence out of shock.

 **"I can't leave you here!" Carolina screams back as she fires her pistol at something.**

''Who are you two fighting?" Wash ask with a frown.

"I wish I know, but this is something to note for the future," Carolina said as she try to not cringe at Jaune condition. Winter and the Arc girls were shivering at Jaune condition.

It reminded them of John death.

 **~Scene change~**

 **"Cisco, are you alive?" Jaune ask as he was cover in ashes.**

"Wait, why did the scene change?" Ruby ask with an confuse expression.

"I don't know," Yang answers her sister.

"Better question, why are Cisco and Jaune cover in ashes?" Wells said with a worried frown.

 **"Fuck you," Cisco said as he try to wipe the ashes from his face.**

"Rude," Luka said with a giggle.

 **"I take that as a yes." Jaune said with a chuckle and got up from the ground.**

"Ahh humor, they always show up when you least expected," Mercury said with a sight.

"I'm going to pretend I know what you mean and move on," Emerald said with an eye roll.

 **But as soon he stood up, he was stab from behind.**

"No!" Everyone scream out in fear.

 **~Scene Change~**

 **"Jaune! Don't die!" begged Caitlin as she held Jaune who is close to dying.**

"Stop changing scene!" Emerald demanded.

Caitlin seems close to tears as she watches herself hold a dying Jaune in her arms.

Winter is biting down on her index finger with enough force to cause it to bleed, but her aura is the only thing that stopping it from happing. The Arc's were close to tears at Jaune condition.

 **"I told you I'll be back in a Flash," Jaune said weakly as he lean his face closer to Caitlin and kiss her.**

Caitlin gains a small blush on her face from the kiss and some tears began to go down her face as she realizes what that means.

She and Jaune will get together at one point in the future.

 **Then went limp a second later.**

Everyone started crying as they watch Jaune die in Caitlin's arms.

Once everyone calm down, they continue watching the clips, hoping to get answers on what they just watch.

 **~End Dream~**

 **Jaune woke up from his bed with tears in his eyes. He got up from his coach with sweat covering his body.**

"He alive!" Ruby cried out happily. Everyone gave a sigh of relief but were confuse on why Jaune had those dream.

"I'm glad he okay, it would hurt to lose my son," Athena said as she snuggle closer to her husband for comfort.

"I hope it stays that way," John mumbles to himself.

 **"What was that?" Jaune asks himself as he try to remember what happen, but only remember bits and pieces.**

 **"What do those dreams mean? And why do I kiss Caitlin on my deathbed?" Jaune asks himself as he got himself a cup of water.**

"That what I want to know as well. It doesn't seem like a good future for the young man." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"That doesn't sound depressing at all," Luka said sarcastically.

"So are we going to just ignore that Jaune kisses Caitlin before he dies?" Cisco ask.

"Yes. We are going to do that."Carolina said with a glare.

"Okay, just making sure," Cisco said quickly.

 **Before he could think of anything else on this subject, his scroll then rang.**

 **Jaune picks up his phone and groan at the caller ID. It was his boss.**

"I'm guessing he doesn't like his boss much," Luka said as she saw Jaune face while looking at the caller ID.

"As far we could tell, yes." Weiss answer solely.

 **"Hello," Jaune ask as he put the scroll to his ears.**

 **"Jaune, get to the North Docks. There been a murder that we can't make any sense of. So get here as fast as you can." The boss said.**

"Wow. Not even a good morning." Ezra said with a glare.

"I can see why Jaune don't like this guy," Blake said with a slight frown.

 **Jaune smirk to himself.**

 **"Don't worry. I'll be there in a** ** _Flash_** **." Jaune said as he hung up his scroll and got ready very quickly with super speed.**

"I approve the pun," Yang said as she gave a thumb up. Everyone roll their eyes at Yang antics.

 **As soon he was ready, he ran quickly to the docks, his dream forgotten. Yuffie stuck her head out of a pile of cloth and made a face that shows a worried frown.**

"He lives with a rat!" Luka said in surprise while Neo had a shock expression.

"It a lot worse. Trust me." Jenny said with a shudder.

Luka felt chills goes up her spine for some reason.

* * *

 **~Vale North Docks~**

 **As Jaune arrived at the docks with his equipment in his bag, he see's the area was secured with the yellow scene tape by his fellow cops.**

 **As Jaune walked through the shocked and awed crowd, he went over the tape and talk to the nearest policeman.**

 **"Were you first on the scene?" Jaune asked the cop who turned to him and nodded.**

 **"Yes Jaune, found it the body an hour ago," the officer said to Jaune.**

"He must be well respected for the officer to treat Jaune like an equal," Wells said with interest.

" You should see some of Jaune's past case. Some of the things he deals with will leave you having nightmares. So much that you might sleep with a nightlight probably." Winter said as she shudder as she remembers some of Jaune's past cases. Weiss raise an eyebrow as though she had a, though.

"Is that why you-MMF!" Weiss was cut off by Winter who is covering her mouth.

"I love you my sister, but I will hurt you if you say that out loud," Winter said with a slight glare. Weiss nodded her head in fear. Everyone sweatdrops at Winter action.

 **"You know how the victim died?" Jaune curiously asked.**

 **"That's where the situation gets complicated,"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"It's best I show you Jaune."**

"That doesn't sound good at all." Velvet whimper.

"It never good when it need to be shown," Wash said as he recall some gruesome memory.

 **As the officer then guided Jaune through the crime scene towards the body, as Jaune then saw a blood trail that looks like the victim was dragged and when Jaune saw the body, he was a bit in shocked.**

 **The victim was a male whose right arm is missing and the entire right proportion of his right chest is missing as he was covered in blood.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Sun scream out in shock horror. Ruby and Jenny felt really sick while everyone else horrified at the man's fate.

 **"Monty..." Jaune managed to mutter as he looked at the state of the body.**

 **"You should see the others when they first saw this, half of them threw up," the officer disgustedly stated. "Well, you should get to work."**

"I almost did." Ruby mutter as she holds her stomach.

"Ditto." Jenny and Wash said as they drink some water to get rid of the taste in their mouth.

 **Jaune nodded as he reached into his bag and put on safety gloves as he began to work.**

"You know if that was me, I wouldn't even touch him," Pyrrha said with disgust.

"Amen," everyone else said.

 **Jaune inspected the body and looked at its condition.**

"How can he be so calm about this!? I am freaking out by now!" Neptune said as he watch Jaune doing his job.

"He must have many experiences then, cause in his line of work, there will be exactly like that if not worst," Ozpin said calmly as he took a sip from his mug.

 **"Looks like he was killed somewhere between midnight," Jaune said to himself as he then inspected his chest.**

"How does he know that?" Ezra asked.

"See how pale that man is," Ozpin pointed out to Ezra as she nodded. "It usually takes a body around say 6 hours for it to be that pale before being decomposed."

Ezra nodded and shudder at the thought of touching the body when it close to decomposed.

 **Jaune then noticed something, he saw large bite marks on his chest.**

 **"Did killer bite the victim off," Jaune as he steady looked at the bite marks. "These looks like shark bites..."**

"He's been murdered by a shark?" Carolina asks with a confuse expression.

"Or a shark faunus," Cisco said as he try to recall if he seen anyone with sharks feature.

"Ether way, Jaune is dealing with a sick bastard," Mercury said.

"It seems that even without being the Flash, he still deal with some crazy people," Pyrrha said as she try to not let the dead body get to her.

 **"Arc!" a voice called out to him as he turned to see a detective who is walking towards him. "Found out anything?"**

 **"Before I answer you, I need to ask," Jaune said to the detective. "Are there any Shark Faunus here in Vale?"**

 **"Not that I think off?" The detective honestly replied. "Why?"**

 **"Well, there's two ways that this guy could have been killed."**

 **"And what are they?"**

 **"Either A that the killer throws the victim in the water with shark then he got the body and dumped there," Jaune said as pointed where the body is.**

 **"And the second scenario?"**

 **"A Shark Faunus came by and ate the right portion of him."**

"Both aren't good," Xion said with a sigh.

 **The detective then placed his right hand on his face.**

 **"I swear this case is getting as bad as the Identity thief."**

"The what thief?" Ren asks with a rise brow.

"It best you don't know. Trust me, it not something you don't want to know." Ozpin said with a shudder. Everyone gain a shock expression, Ozpin seem scared of that memory.

"What will my son deal with in the future?" Athena asks herself as she image a scare Ozpin is not a good thing.

 **"Tell me about it," Jaune muttered frustrated as he was reminded of the Identity Theif as he then reached for something in his pocket. "I need a smoke right now."**

"Wait what?" Weiss said in surprise.

 **Jaune then reached into his pocket and brought out a cigarette box and then placed one cigarette into his mouth.**

"Please tell me he is not going to smoke that," Caitlin said with concern.

"Caitlin I think we all know the answer to that," Dr. Wells said.

 **Jaune then grabbed a lighter and light his cigarette as he took a deep breath from his cigarette and puffed the smoke out.**

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE JAUNE, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Athena, Carolina, and Winter scream out angrily. Everyone scoot back in fear at the sudden outburst.

 **"You know Jaune, smoking isn't really healthy for you," the Detective said with concern.**

"At least he concern," John said as he try to calm his wife down.

"But enough to try to force him to stop," Coco said as she stare at the blond man.

"You're not helping!" John cry out as he saw his wife aura grow darker for a moment.

 **"It keeps my nerve down ever since I joined the Vale Police Department," Jaune replied back to him as he took his cigarette out and dumped on the floor and stepped on it before looking at the detective. "So your orders detective?"**

 **"Search any clues that could tie in with the killer and I follow up on the case," the Detective said as he left Jaune to do his work.**

 **Jaune took a few blood samples from the crime and took a few photos of the victim. Jaune grabbed his Scroll and rang Caitlin.**

 **"Hey Caitlin, I need a favor," Jaune said through the scroll as he explain the situation to Caitlin.**

"Yeah, you're going to need a lot of help if finding this bastard quickly before another person dies like that guy on the floor," Yang said as she try to shake the image away from her head.

 **"OK Jaune, come to S.T.A.R Labs and I'll see what I can do," Caitlin replied back to him.**

 **"Thanks, heading there now," Jaune finished as he then left the docks to S.T.A.R Labs.**

* * *

 **~S.T.A.R Labs~**

 **As Jaune arrived at S.T.A.R Labs at super speed surprising both Cisco and Caitlin.**

 **"Monty Jaune," Caitlin said as she was scared a bit from Jaune sudden arrival. "Stop coming here suddenly."**

"Never!" Ruby said cheekily, trying to break some of the tension.

It works as everyone gave a chuckle.

 **"Sorry about that," Jaune apologized to her. "But anyway can you search for any Shark Faunus anyway in Vale."**

 **"Might take some time but that's not going to be enough just to search for one person," she stated as she does her best trying to help Jaune.**

 **"Here," Jaune handed her the blood sample and photograph. "This is what I got from the crime scene."**

 **"Might take a couple of minutes or hours but I can triangulate whose blood this belong too," Caitlin as she took the evidence from Jaune. "Besides don't the VPD have the equipment to do a DNA test."**

 **"We would if it wasn't for a White Fang attack," Jaune stated as he took a seat. "Ever since I was in a coma, the White Fang attack the VPD Headquarters in our district and nearly destroyed everything, since then we are in a budget cut until some of the repairs are done."**

"That a whole other definition of fuck up, police officers need those to catch the bad guys. If they don't have those, then a lot of criminals will run rampage and any evidence will do shit against them if they can't be an ally." Sun said with a grimace.

"They want peace, but they are just causing more chaos, making it worse. Soon, there will be a war because of the White Fang blinded by their foolish direction of justice. All their doing is proving what people think. That they are nothing but animals. Have they not fallen out of what they were doing, this would have been easier to resolve while it would have taken longer than anyone would have like, it would be a much stronger message than with violent. But now, though, they are just pissing on what they were protesting for. Peace and equally. But because of their action, they now get hate and chaos." John said as he recall much death of innocents when the White Fangs decided to turn violent. So many family's lose their children and children were orphans because their parents were murder. There even faunus families were murder because they went rogue or didn't fight with them in their so call quest for 'peace'." John said sadly.

Blake wanted to say something to defend the White Fang, but she knew he right. See that the White Fangs are beyond saving now, not from the kingdoms, but from themselves.

 **"And how do you guys do DNA test now?" Caitlin replied has she raised an eyebrow.**

 **"We either go to other VPD Base or we ask to use Freelancer equipment and resource," Jaune stated. "But for me, it just going to S.T.A.R Labs."**

 **"Right..." Caitlin muttered as she continue to do her work.**

"Sounds like he just being lazy huh?" Jenny asks with a giggle.

"It does seem like it." Ruby agree with a giggle of her own.

 **"So do you always deal with case's like this?" Cisco curiously asked as he want to know.**

 **"Trust me you do not know the stress I have to go through," Jaune said as he placed both his hands on his head. "You should see the Identity Thief case."**

 **Before Cisco could ask about the Identity Theif, Carolina came in as she was looking for Jaune.**

Ozpin gave a small sigh of relief at Carolina timing.

 **"Jaune time for training," she ordered as she then left the room.**

 **"Got it," he said as he got up and went to the training room.**

"Yeah! More training!" Yang cheer happily.

"You seem excited," Luka said with a smirk.

"Well yeah. Not only do I get some eye candy, I get to see how good he is in combat." Yang said with a shrug but was sweating as Winter and Arc's sister were glaring at the back of her head.

 **As Jaune then changed to his training gear as he saw Wash also in his gear with Caroling.**

 **Carolina was training gear was different as she was wearing a cyan sports bra and a black short.**

Carolina was glaring at all the men, daring them to say something.

"Bow chica bow wow," Sun said with a smirk. He then begins running the down hallway as he saw Carolina got up from her seat and started chasing after him.

"Worth it!" They heard Sun scream out. Everyone shrug and went back to watching the clip.

J **aune got to admit that she has a nice body figure that adds to her beauty.**

 **But Jaune wasn't going to act like a pervert as he was going to focus on what Carolina is going to say.**

"Like a true gentleman," Athena said with a nod.

 **"OK I want you to take down Wash without using your speed," Carolina instructed Jaune who nodded in response as she got out of the way between the two. "Good and when I give the go..."**

 **"Got it."**

 **"OK on 3, 2, 1 Go!"**

 **As Wash made the first move and tried to punch Jaune, hoping to end it there but to his surprise, Jaune ducked out of the way as he then stood side-to-side to Wash he then reaches around the opponent's torso with one arm across the Wash chest with his hand holding on to back of Wash head.**

 **Jaune then smirked as he sweeps Wash legs and, but his left knee forward Wash back and then Jaune followed it up by falling backward, driving the Wash face into the mat face-first as Jaune laid on the ground as Jaune.**

"I didn't know he could fight like that," Wendy said in awe.

"I can't believe I'm losing!" Wash cry out in agony. Everyone gave a chuckle at Wash statement, but flinch as they heard Sun cry out in pain.

 **But Jaune didn't let go as he hooks his far leg across the neck of Wash. He then hooks his hands behind the Wash's head, having one arm pass over their own leg and the other under. Jaune then pulls backward with his arms and pushes forward with his leg, causing pressure to Wash who was screaming in pain.**

 **Jaune immediately lets go of his hold as he realized he was causing Wash to be in pain.**

"I guess David is _Washed_ out," Yang said with a smirk.

Everyone groan at Yang pun.

 **"Oh shit sorry Dave I didn't realize I was adding that much pressure on that hold," Jaune apologized as he was panicking a bit.**

 **"It's cool Jaune," Wash told Jaune as he finally catches his breath. "Besides, why didn't you tell you can pull off a Koji Clutch like that."**

 **"As a matter of fact," Carolina said as she stood in front of Jaune with her arms crossed over her chest. "I thought you said you weren't trained in combat?"**

"Which is something I'm still ticked about," John mumbled as he recall what Athena told him earlier during their break.

 **"I'm not," Jaune replied as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not training to fight but to take people down."**

 **"What do you mean?" Wash said as he finally got back to his feet.**

 **"I'm not trained to fight but train to take people down with submission holds," Jaune explained his style of fighting to Wash and Carolina. "I always try to find a way to take my opponents down as quickly as possible so I was trained in submission holds."**

"That sounds useful. I should probably establish a class about teaching submission holds, cause Monty knows how we need a least destructive fighting style against humans and faunus alike." Ozpin said as he made a mental note.

"It would also teach students control of their power as well. Cause some of the students have a very hard time controlling their own power." Glynda said as she begin to write down what they'll need for the class.

 **"So who trained you with those moves."**

 **"I actually took three MMA classes on submission and the different variety of them from armbars, leg locks to chokeholds," Jaune replied to Wash.**

 **"Make sense, you're more of a Technician and Tactical fighter," Carolina said as she finally understood Jaune way of fighting.**

"That is true. All the time Jaune and I spare against each other, he always analysis his next move and attack while fighting. So it makes sense that he fight like that." Winter said with a nod as she recall their sparred against each other.

 **"But most of the moves wouldn't be effective since I'm not physically strong or skilled in hand to hand combat, I can take someone down when they give me an opening," Jaune replied to her.**

 **"We'll work on that Jaune," she said to Jaune. "And after that, he should be very effective in hand to hand combat."**

 **"Thanks, Lina."**

"Yeah. Positive reinforcement for the win!" Ruby and Jenny cheer happily.

 **"Oh don't thank me yet Jaune," she suddenly smirk and then suddenly started punching Jaune.**

 **Jaune out of instinct dodges the first and second punch then created some distance between the two. Carolina just suddenly charged at Jaune with a third punch.**

 **Jaune then managed to intercept the punch and manage to lock a standing front compression chokehold on her but didn't add any pressure on her. As they both of their faces were close to each other as if they were about to kiss.**

"Do it, do it, do it." John chanted childishly.

 **"I'm impressed Jaune," she said to him with a smile who also smiled back at her.**

 **"I aim to please Lina," Jaune said confidently to her but suddenly felt something soft in his left hand as Carolina felt it as well.**

 **They both then looked down and their faces soon blushed red as steam as Jaune left hand was groping Carolina's right breast.**

"Oh man, Jaune better run for his life," Wash said as he brace himself for what about to happen.

 **Jaune then quickly let go as they both moved back away from each other face fully red in embarrassment.**

 **"Sorry, I didn't mean..." Jaune tries to explain himself as he doesn't want Lina to kill him and it was by accident.**

 **"It's... fine... Jaune..." Lina muttered with her face red as she instinctively covered chest by crossing her arms.**

"What?!" Wash said with a jaw drop.

 **"Really!" Wash shouted in shock. "You really not going to kill him."**

 **"Why would I," she said with her face still red. "It was an accident and besides holds like that usually have to hold the opponents chest."**

"Or for a better term, she doesn't mind Jaune touching her there," Luka said with a giggle.

"My Monty uncle, The world is ending!" Wash cry out in despair. Everyone roll their eyes at Wash antics.

 **Before they could say anything else, Dr. Wells wheeled into the training room.**

 **"Is everything alright?" he asked with concern.**

"Everything is alright, just Wash being a drama queen right now," Yang said with a smirk. Wash pouted a little at her words.

 **"No nothing," Jaune quickly replied. "Nothing at all."**

"Lies!" Jenny said as she dramatically pointed at the screen. Everyone gave a laugh at the pure silliness of her action.

 **"Well anyway we manage to detect two metahumans signature at the south docks," Wells informed Jaune. "You best get to work Mr. Arc."**

 **"Got it," as Jaune superspeed out of the room as he got his flash suit then headed to the South Docks.**

"Now it times for more action!" Mercury cheer happily. Carolina then walks in with a badly beaten Sun in her arms. She dump the body on his seat and sat down with a smirk on her face.

"What did I miss?" Carolina asks sweetly.

"N-nothing major. Just a quick spar between me and Jaune is all." Wash said as he stare at Sun twitching body.

"Oh okay. Anything else."

"Nope."

* * *

 **~Vale: South Docks~**

 **As Jaune arrived at the scene with many containers and crates as he then see's a security guard on the ground near the docks entrance.**

 **Jaune went and check on his pulse and was thankful that he was alive.**

"This doesn't look good so far," Neptune said as he stare at the knockout guard.

"So it would seem," Caitlin said.

 **As Jaune continue to walk and investigate the area with many crates and containers around him and suddenly he heard voices as he heard to the direction of the voice to see two security guards fighting a girl.**

 **The girl seems to be his age as she has Long brown hair wearing a black top with a black leather jacket over her. She also wearing black shorts with stocking and black boots, but the noticeable is that she is wearing a black domino mask over her face.**

"I like the mask. She definitely got some class," Coco said with a nod of approval. No one notice Luka suddenly got uncomfortable all of sudden.

 **As one of the tries punch her only for him is that she ducked out of the way and tripped him then stomped on his chest, knocking the air out of him.**

 **She then ran to the last guard as she jumped into the air and wrapped her legs around the guard's neck. She spun around once before her legs locked themselves around its neck and she used his momentum to slam guard into the ground.**

 **She got back to her feet and then dusted herself.**

"A good fighter it seems. But still a little rough around the edges." John said with an hmm.

"What does that mean?" Luka asks with an interest in her words.

"Her fighting is almost flawless, but I counted, at least, four openings that could have ended the fight quickly and not in her favor too." John answer. Neo frowned posted at John words, not that anyone notice.

 **"And here I thought this was going to be easy but I guess this is easy then I thought," she said to himself as she picked up a bag near and was about to leave. "And I'm out of here."**

 **"I don't think so," Jaune said he speed in front of her. "I cannot allow you to steal and do whatever you want."**

"Yeah! Go get them Jaune!" The Arc's sister cheer. Luka pouted slightly as she notice no one was cheering the other person on.

 **"Oh you must be the Flash," she said to him as she dropped her bag. "Let's see how good you are."**

 **She kicked Jaune in the head as Jaune stumbled a few steps back and she punched him as Jaune even further back.**

 **"That all you got Flash," she mocked Jaune as she was about punch again but Jaune intercepted her punch.**

 **"Nope," Jaune smirked back to her as she tries to punch him with her other hand, but Jaune managed to intercept it again.**

 **"You have to do better than that whoever you are," Jaune taunt her, but she only gave a smirk to him.**

"Time and place Jaune. Time and place." Wells said as he took a bite from his burger.

 **"Oh I intend to," she replied as she use her left knee to Jaune stomach as he was forced to let go.**

 **The girl then screeches as a sonic wave came out of her mouth as the mouth managed to push Jaune far away as he hit a container as it leave a big dent on it.**

 **"And by the way, the names Black Canary," she said to him.**

"Doesn't fit the power," Cisco said as he try to think up a better name. Luka rolls her eyes Cisco comment. Neo gave a silent giggle at Cisco comment.

'Oh if he only knew.' Neo though to herself.

 **"So I guess that's you metahuman powers," Jaune groaned as his pain his in pain for a bit as he finally back to his.**

 **Jaune then quickly super speed to her as he slammed her to a nearby container not to hard but to pin her on the container as he removed her mask.**

 **Her face was beautiful along with Carolina and Caitlin as he looked at her in her brown eyes.**

Winter, Carolina, and Caitlin glare at the screen with fire in their eyes at Jaune. Everyone ignore the three and turn to a smirking Luka.

"So, a thief?" John asks with an unreadable expression.

"Yes."

"We'll let go for now, but if Jaune dies because you, know that even death won't stop me for coming to get you," John said with a glare the cause the two to flinch. They felt pure power beyond anyone they ever met before. The two nodded their head in agreement.

"Good. Now to back to the clips!" John declares with a mock serious face.

"Sir yes sir!" Ruby, Jenny, and Nora cheer happily while giving a salute. Luka and Neo raise an eyebrow at the sudden change of character.

" You get use to it," Athena said as she turn back to the screen. Luka and Neo look at each other and shrug, before doing the same thing.

 **"You and your partner will not get away with this," Jaune said to her as he was ready if she screeched again.**

 **"Partner?" she asked with a confuse expression. "I don't have a partner, you idiot."**

"Neo is more of a mentor than a partner," Luka said as Cisco open his mouth. Cisco closes his mouth as his question was answered.

 **Before Jaune could reply back to her, they heard something came out of the docks sea and heard a loud growl as they both turned the direction and developed an expression of fear and shock.**

 **In their sight was a large humanoid shark being. It has a sharks head and a fin on its back. It has two muscular arms and legs as he wore shorts. It has gray skin but somehow got a muscular body and abs.**

"I'm not fighting that thing in the near future!" Weiss said as she began shaking in fear.

"I face bigger," John said as he took a drink of his soda. Everyone turn toward him with an 'are you shitting me' expression.

"Oh come on! I travel outside of the four kingdoms before! So I was seen and fought some pretty strange things. Like that faunus, that was a Grimm. She was tough to beat." John said as he recall his most epic battle before he retired and settle down with his wife.

"Did you win?" Yang ask.

"Yes. But she got away by melting into the shadows, I haven't seen her since." John answers as he recalls the woman he fought.

"As interesting this is, but can we get back to the clip?" Pyrrha asks as she wanted to know what happen next. John gave a sheepish smile and return his gaze to the screen.

 **"What the fuck is that thing!" The Flash and Black Canary shouted at the same time in fear.**

 **"Oh Monty what is that thing!" both Caitlin and Cisco shouted through the comms at the same time through the cameras at the docks.**

 **As the shark man being as their sight on them as it charged at them at an incredible speed.**

 **Jaune then quickly pushed Black Canary out of the way from harm.**

 **Before Jaune could do something, the shark being grabbed by his neck as he lifted him up then throw to a crate.**

"That had to hurt," Yang said with a cringe.

"Thankfully Jaune can heal super fast huh," Ruby said happily as she remember the other clips when Jaune got hurt but was able to recover quickly thanks to his powers.

"Yeah that true, but still had to hurt," Yang said with a nod.

 **Jaune manage to got back to his feet but the Shark being was in front of him again as it lifted Jaune by his body and with one hand and then slammed him at the nearest container.**

 **Jaune coughed a little bit off blood from his mouth, but he slammed him on the container again and again for the third time.**

 **Jaune now coughs out a large amount of blood from him as the shark then bite his left shoulder as Jaune screamed in pain.**

"Damn. I defiantly don't want to fight it now." Nora said with a whimper.

"I hope we never have to," Ren said as he was worry what will happen to Nora and him if they went up against that meta-human.

 **As the Shark being didn't let go, Jaune quickly uses this opportunity to punch it repeatedly in its eye and it suddenly let go off Jaune.**

 **Jaune held on his shoulder in pain as he notice some bite marks on his shoulder with teeth struck him but was glad his shoulder wasn't ripped off.**

"That doesn't look good," Sun said with a groan.

"His arm was almost bitten off, of course, that doesn't look good!" Athena and Winter scream out in a panic and frustration.

"Sorry. I'll shut up now." Sun said as he try to get his aura to sooth his injuries.

 **The Shark then recovered quickly as it was ready to attack again.**

 **"Hey, Shark breathe!" Black Canary shouted to the Shark Being turned to her as she screeched with her sonic attack as it blew the Shark at a great distance, as it fell on its back.**

 **As it got back to his feet as she screeched again at another good distance.**

"Saving the day with a scream!" Luka said as cheer herself on.

Ruby and Jenny join in as well.

 **The Shark being had enough as it ran and jumped into the water to get away.**

 **As Jaune saw it flee and turned to where Canary is but she was gone alone with the bag.**

 **Jaune then got up as he speed back to S.T.A.R Labs.**

"At least he safe. That all that matters at the moment." Athena said as she gave a breath of relief, as did Winter.

* * *

 **~S.T.A.R Labs: 2 Hour later~**

 **As Jaune was shirtless covered in bandage around his chest and left shoulder as he is being checked up by Caitlin.**

 **"OK your wounds should heal up in an hour and bite marks as well," she informed him.**

"That a relief," Pyrrha said.

 **"I swear getting my ass kick by humanoid Shark wasn't really pleasant," Jaune managed to say to her in a weak voice. "I swear looks like a really buffed guy had sex with a Great White Shark."**

Everyone burst out laughing at Jaune comment.

 **"Well I got some good news for you," she said to him as it got his interest. "Remember that blood sample you gave me this morning."**

 **"Yeah what of it?" Jaune calmly asked.**

 **"Well besides with the victim blood and also has the murders DNA," She explained to Jaune. "It and the shark teeth you came back with was a perfect match."**

"Oh, joy. Now we know that the Shark is the murderer as well, next thing you know we find out he a goddamn ninja!" Neptune said sarcastically.

 **"Well, at least, I know that bloody Shark was related to that murder," Jaune groaned in pain.**

 **"King Shark," she simply said.**

 **"Excuse me?"**

 **"King Shark," she simply said again. "Cisco decided to name him that."**

"I like the name. It fit and it cool at the same time." Mercury said with a nod of approval.

"You only like it because he has a king in it," Emerald said with a smirk.

"You got no prove," Mercury said with a shrug.

 **"Oh good old Cisco," Jaune laughed for a bit. "How did he take the Black Canary name?"**

 **"He didn't like it," she simply said. "He wanted to call her The Screecher."**

"No! That a terrible name and you know it!" Luka screams at Cisco.

"It fits, though!" Cisco said, trying to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear another word of this!" Luka said as she gave him a deadpan glare, Cisco pouted a little, but otherwise said nothing.

Everyone chuckle at the two antics and know they are going to become good friends with each other.

 **"What the hell," Jaune looked at her like it was the most stupid thing in the world. "That's a horrible name."**

"Screw you too Jaune," Cisco said simply.

 **"Tell that to him," Caitlin simply said. "Anymore King Sharks name is Shay Lamdem."**

 **"What's his story?"**

 **"He was diagnosed with an unknown illness. Shay's doctor told him that he had a very little chance of survival, already being in the fourth stage of his illness," Caitlin said to him. "But the reports say that the doctor suggested a clinical trial using shark cells to help regenerate dying body cells."**

 **"Make sense since Sharks cells have high regenerative cells."**

 **"But that's not all," she said to him. "When they began inserting the shark cells into him, the particle accelerator exploded which cause him to be mutated into King Shark."**

 **"Anything else?"**

 **"Well, the files said that he grew hungry and ate his doctor."**

"Okay. That one mess up back story and another info we didn't need to know about." Luka said with a deadpan.

"He asks," Caitlin said with a shrug.

 **"Great, how do we stop a muscular shark humanoid being?"**

 **"Cisco coming up with a device that could help us beat that thing."**

 **"Well, I better go and inform to my boss."**

 **"No need as Carolina and Wash are already doing that," she informed Jaune. "You should take a break until we figure out a way beat King Shark."**

 **"I better go then," as he go up from his seat and grabbed his shirt then left S.T.A.R Labs.**

"Yes. Relax my friend, cause if you don't, I'll punch you in the face for being a work addict!" Winter said as she glare at Jaune through the screen. Everyone rose an eyebrow at her statement.

* * *

 **~Street of Vale~**

 **As Jaune walked on the streets of Vale in the evening as he was minding his own business.**

 **"I really hate this day," Jaune said calmly said. "I really need a drink."**

*Thud!*

Everyone jump in surprise at the sudden noise and turn toward the cause of it. But everyone sweatdropped at the fainted Athena.

"Give her some time. She'll be up in a few minute, but ready for anything. she can be a bit unpredictable." John said as he place his wife head on his lap.

Everyone rose an eyebrow in confusion. She can't be that bad when mad right?

Right?

 **As Jaune looked across his the street and saw an orphanage that Jaune and a few cops volunteered at another orphanage as he smiled at great times had with those kids.**

"Aww, That so sweet." Ruby cooed sweetly.

 **Then he notices a man in rags ran out of the orphanage with the bag and a child in his hand then came out a female orphanage worker came out.**

 **"Somebody stop him please," she pleaded as she pointed to the fleeing man.**

'Who would rob an orphanage!?" Carolina said angrily.

"This man just made my shit list," Yang said as she crake her knuckles.

"Get in line." All the female said. The guys shiver at the deadly aura the girls had, but otherwise didn't mind them killing the bastard on the screen.

 **Jaune decided to take action as speed to a corner and waited for the man to come to his direction.**

"Sneak attacks are always the coolest attacks," Jenny said.

"I think it cheap," Mercury said with a shrug.

"No, it isn't. You're cheap!" Jenny retort.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Cane it and watch the clips!" Athena screams as she woken up from her slumber.

Mercury and Jenny hug each other, like Scooby and Shaggy would in fear and nodded quietly, before turning to the screen.

"Your mother is scary when mad." Mercury whispers to Jenny as he was afraid to let go of the little blond girl and was shaking.

"Try growing up with her," Jenny said as she was shaking in Mercury's arm. Mercury pale at the thought.

 **As the man was close, Jaune then got in front of him punched him the face, knocking him out.**

"Flash or Jaune, He still can kick your ass any day sucker!" Sun said as he saw Jaune punch the man.

"Jaune one, Bad guys zero!" Nora said as she brought out of clipboard with the scores. Everyone was surprised at the sudden action of the pancake loving girl.

"Where did she get that?" Ozpin asks himself as he was watching everyone in the room, so there was no reason she could have gotten that without him knowing it.

 **Jaune then looked at the bag and child who was a young Faunus dog girl as she was crying on the ground.**

 **"Hey sweetheart, the bad man is down," Jaune said as he tries to comfort the young girl. "You're safe now."**

 **"Really," she replied cutely to him.**

 **"Really," he replied back to her.**

 **"Thank you," she said as she hugged Jaune.**

"Aww, that so sweet!" Pyrrha said as she watch Jaune handle the child.

Jenny stares at the screen with a longing expression. John notice and made a plan to talk about it later with her.

 **And hugged her back a bit to comfort her as he then looked at the man on the ground and then saw a fellow officer on patrol near as Jaune called out to him.**

 **He informed the situation to him as nodded and arrested the man.**

"Hope he ends up in jail," Luka said as she watch the man get to pull away.

"Me too, me too," Cisco said with a nod.

 **"C'mon sweetly, let's take you back to the orphanage," he said as carried the bag and picked the girl up and headed back to the orphanage.**

'There she goes again! Why is she looking at Jaune with a longing look, It like she misses something!' John thought as he stares at his youngest daughter in Mercury's arms. She looks like she trying to fill something by being there and he senses that the boy holding her knows it too.

Mercury look at John and John look back. Both had a look of understanding and nodded to each other.

They would talk to her after this.

 **As Jaune return back to the orphanage with the bag and girl to the worker who thanked him very much.**

 **"Thank-you for helping," she thanked him again.**

 **"Your welcome, I best be going then," Jaune said to as he was about to leave but then heard a voice called out to him.**

 **"Hey you!" a female voice shouted which was very familiar to him as he turned around and was in shock.**

 **In front of him was the Black Canary in a yellow jacket with a white top, black shorts with stockings, and brown boots.**

"I'm back~" Luka said in a sing-song voice.

This gain chuckles out of everyone.

 **"You were that guy gave the money and Mika back here right?" she question Jaune as he nodded in response. "Thank-you."**

"So her name is Mika huh. She seems like a nice girl." Athena said with a warm smile.

"She is," Luka said.

 **"Your welcome I guess," Jaune said as he wasn't sure about her intention.**

 **"I just donated that bag of money to this orphanage," she told him. "That bastard just came in and suckered punch and took the money and Mika with him."**

 **"Let me guess, he took the girl as a hostage right?"**

 **"Yep."**

Everyone scoot away from Athena as she hisses at what the robber try to do.

'She scary.' Mercury thought to himself with a gulp.

 **"Well no need to worry now, he's probably in a cell by now," Jaune said to him as he offered his hand to her. "Jaune Arc."**

 **"Nice name," she said as she accepted his handshake. "Names Luka Millfy."**

 **"Well Luka, can I offer you a drink."**

Athena growls lightly at Jaune words.

"Can you calm down already. Your scaring everyone here." John said as he calmly took a sip from a water bottle he brought with him. Athena stop and look around the room and sweat drop as everyone gave them room to avoid her.

 **"Sure why not," she said as she and Jaune get to go and get a drink.**

* * *

 **~Ace Bub~**

 **As they walked until they walked into Ace Bub that Jaune was familiar with and it was nice and clean.**

 **"Wow this bub this clean and nice," Luka said as she looked around the place and see's pool tables and nice displays around the bar.**

"It is the cleanest bar I ever have seen so far," Yang said.

"Do I want to know," Wells ask with a sigh.

"Nope!" Yang said cheerfully.

 **"The owner is a good and decent guy," he said to her. "He wants to have a decent living as a bartender."**

"That rare. A lot of bartenders can't always get that." Blake said with a surprise.

"Why that?" Ruby ask.

"Cause people like your sister make that hard," Melanie said bluntly. Militia nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey!" Yang said.

"I can see that," Ruby said with a shrug.

"No you to Ruby!" Yang said in despair.

 **As they both took a seat in the counter as Jaune ordered a beer while Luka just ordered a soda.**

 **"Should you really be drinking at this hour?" Luka asked as she raised an eyebrow at him as she took a sip from her Soda.**

"He shouldn't be drinking in general!" Athena hisses angrily.

"Cut him some slack mom. He has to deal with a lot as it is." Jenny said as she try to defend her brother.

"He below the drinking age and he need to be on his best health in case something come up! So drinking is only to hinder him in the end!" Athena explains to her daughter.

Jenny just sighs as she realizes she won't win this argument and gave up.

 **"When you work at the VPD, you tend to get really stress at work," Jaune replied as he took a sip from his beer. "So tell me about yourself Luka?"**

"He works fast," Coco said as she took a drink of soda.

"It in his name," Cisco said with a smirk.

"I don't think Jaune means fast," Ruby said with a confuse expression.

"He means his Superhero name, you know, The Flash," Blake explain.

 **"Well do I start," she said as she looked at him. "I was born poor and lived in the streets with my little sister Fia with our parents abandon us."**

"Ouch, Sorry to hear that," Cisco said with a grimace.

"It okay, it all in the past," Luka said as she gave him a small smile.

 **"Sister?" Jaune asked her she flinched a bit. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."**

 **"No it's just that... " she manage to say a bit as she handed her a tissue as she wrapped her eyes with the tissue as she smiled at Jaune. "Thank-you."**

"Where did he get that from?" Neptun asks as he saw the tissue.

"Don't question it. Just roll with it." Mercury said with a shrug.

 **"Your welcome."**

 **"Anyway me and my sister were struggling to live in the street's, but we made the best of it, but Fia had gotten sick, and in my attempt to get her to a hospital but Fia didn't make it."**

Everyone stay silence out of respect for Luka.

 **"I'm sorry to hear that," Jaune said as he could relate if anything happened to his sisters.**

 **"Then I became a thief and steal from the corrupt and powerful I was given and buy stuff for kids living in the streets."**

"Sounds fun," Emerald said as she thought of her own career as a theft.

"It is fun, but it can be dangerous at times," Luka said as she recall some of her must dangerous jobs.

 **"Your willing to say you're a thief to a guy work with the cops," Jaune said as he raised an eyebrow to her.**

 **"Why? Are you going to arrest me?" she accused him.**

 **"No, I'm not, you only did what you have to do," Jaune admitted about Luka's intention. "Was that bag of money you donated to that was stolen."**

"There something you all can learn from this," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"What that?" Pyrrha asks cursorily.

"That sometimes, to do good, you need to be the bad guy," Ozpin said calmly.

Everyone took the words to heart, but otherwise frown. He spoke as the he speak through experience.

 **"Not exactly, I stole some of his shipment from South Docks and sold it to get some cash," she admitted to him. "It was from Oswald Cobblepot."**

Mercury and Emerald jaws drop in shock at Luka's guts to steal from _him_ of all people.

 **"You actually stole from the Penguin," Jaune said in shocked. "Not many people had the balls to do that."**

"Understatement of the year buddy," Mercury said quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Jenny asks suddenly.

"Nothing, just talking to myself is all," Mercury said quickly.

'Is this what it feel like to have a little sibling? Cause if it is, then I like it.' Mercury asks himself as he realized how important Jenny became to him suddenly, and he didn't mind it.

'Should I abandon Cinder plain at one point? She will get Jenny kill if she successes and I don't want that, but can I really do it?' Mercury though as he holds the young girl to him.

 **"Yep and that bastard don't realize I stole from him, you're really OK with this?"**

"I don't think he minds one bit," Winter said happily.

"Why are you happy?" Luka asks with a rose an eyebrow.

"Cause that bastard always try to kill father and me. So this is the sweetest news I receive in days!" Winter said giggly.

"Well, happy to help, I guess," Luka said as she scoot away a bit.

 **"Hey, I already knew most of his money he owns was stolen."**

 **"And he is not arrested why?"**

"Yeah! How come he can get away with crimes!?" Jenny said angrily.

"He got money Jenny, that means he can pay off corrupt policemen and/or blackmail people. That what keep him from being in prison for life." Mercury answer.

"That not good," Jenny said sadly.

"No, no it not. But sooner or later, he will be caught and he won't be able to get away from the law. This I swear." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Yeah, we beat him so hard, he will want to stay in prison!" Yang said as she crack her knuckles.

"From what I heard, there someone already beating the hell of him already. A lot actually, so get in line." Weiss said as she try to watch the screen.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but can we get back to this watching this," Weiss said grumbly.

"Fine." Yang said with a pout but otherwise sat back down.

 **"We don't have any evidence against him and plus you should know there are some crooked people in law, so he could easily blackmail or bribe them."**

 **"I see your point," Luka replied back to him. "So I guess that's my story."**

 **"So why to tell me all of this?"**

"Yeah, why did you tell him all of that?" Caitlin ask.

"I should explain it in a bit," Luka said with a smile.

 **"I guess you seem to be a trustworthy guy plus you seem very nice."**

"Who said nice guys finish last? Cause Jaune is proving that saying is a big bag of bullshit!" Sun said happily.

"Language young man!" Athena said with a narrow stare.

"S-sorry," Sun said meekly. Everyone chuckle at Sun face.

 **"Thanks, I guess you didn't have it easy," Jaune said to him as he took another shot from his drink. "But I guess I can relate with you."**

Luka and Neo lean in interest to learn more of the blond, but everyone else grew solemnly as the realized what he about to talk about.

 **"Oh, and how would that be?" Luka was curious.**

 **"When I was ten my father was murdered, I saw what looked like a ball of lightning, inside the lightning was a man in a yellow suit. He killed my father. Everyone, including my family, all told me it was impossible."**

Luka and Neo eyes widen as to realize he basically alone and most likely distrusting of his family. Said family flinch at Jaune words.

 **"Have your family seen the news lately with these Metahumans?"**

 **"Tell that to them," Jaune said as he took a sip from his beer. "I became an Assitant Forensic Scientist in the hope of finding the man in yellow then I got struck by lightning and was in a coma for seven months."**

"That one way to put it I guess," Neptune said, trying to break some of the tension in the air.

"He could have also mentioned he live with a rat too," Sun said with a grin, also trying to ease the tension.

Everyone chuckled at the two, thankful for trying to cheer everyone.

 **"Must have been tough for you," Luka said as she felt sorry for him.**

 **"Tell me about it," Jaune said to Luka as he took a sip from his beer. "But only three people ever believed me."**

"Three?" Wells said in concern.

"Yep, three," Winter said with a nod.

 **"Do you mind me asking who they are?" Luka asked with a curious tone.**

 **"My two best friend, Winter Schnee, Felix Jordan, and my youngest sister, Jenny Arc" Jaune said as he stopped drinking for a bit. "They've been there for me than my family have ever had been, other than Jenny, of course, she been there when no else in the family did."**

Everyone turn to the two mention, the two gave an innocent smile.

'That why! The reason why she stare at Jaune with just a longing stare causes he isn't around anymore. He out and away from family, and since he probably doesn't want to be around the girls, he must avoid them most of the time, leaving her alone with everyone. But she don't hold it against him and seem to look up to him instead.' John though as he put some of the pieces together.

'But wait, she was before Jaune left right? So how can she know this, is she after he left and that way no one notice." John thought to himself with a frown. But he just shrug and turn back to the screen, he'll figure this out later.

 **"They sound like good people, especially from a Schnee," Luka remarked.**

"We aren't mean! Just because Grandfather is, doesn't mean we all are!" Weiss said angrily.

"Doubt it," Blake mumbled under breath.

John hears her and smacks the back of her head, she turns back, intended to chew him out, but stop as she looks at his disapprove stare. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was being stared down by her own father that she just disappointed.

She turn back to the screen as she couldn't stand the stares and wanted it to stop.

Everyone rose an eyebrow at the two, but a wave from John told them to leave it alone. So with a shrug, they turn back to the screen.

 **"She gets that a lot," Jaune replied with a smile. "They always expect her to be in the Schnee Dust Company instead of being in the Atlesian Military."**

Winter roll her eyes as she recalls the news when she join the military.

It was annoying.

 **"Yeah you should see my reaction when I found out about that," Luka said as she took a sip from her drink. "So tell me about this Felix Jordan?"**

"He a jackass," Winter said as she cross her arms.

"He can't be that bad," Pyrrha said, trying to prevent an angry Winter.

"Trust me, he a jackass," Winter said with a twitch in her right eye as everyone rolls their eyes.

 **"You could say that one of the biggest smartasses there is," Jaune bluntly stated. "He's very cocky and arrogant."**

"See!? He even said it!" Winter said happily.

Everyone just shook their heads at Winter antics.

"I hate you all right now." Winter mumble to herself quietly.

 **"I don't see how you are friend with someone like that?" Luka asked in confusion.**

 **"You could see that its part of his charm, and that's what I like about him," Jaune replied back to her. "But we have something in common."**

 **"Oh, what's that?"**

 **"We both lost our dads at a young age," Jaune said has he looked down on the table. "He lost his dad in the line of duty."**

"Damn, so far we were gotten one bad news after another. When will we get a happy day." Cisco said with a sigh.

"It could be worst Cisco, it could always be worst," Ozpin said as he recalls his younger days as a huntsman.

 **"So he was in the military?"**

 **"Airforce to be exact," Jaune said as he looked at Luka who he still thinks every beautiful. "Now Felix wants to follow his father footstep so decided to join the Ferris Aircraft."**

 **"Ferris Aircraft?"**

"What is that place? This is the first I heard of it." Ren asks with a rise brow.

"I believe it a new place to train pilots." Blake answer.

"It is, my father told me about it and thought I should join to learn other skills and maybe get a new job in case my career as a Freelancer end," Carolina said as she recalls her conversation with her father. She smile fondly as she recall how hard he try to convict her to go, but all for not.

"Sound like a cool place," Sun said as he took a banana out of his pocket and ate it.

 **"It's an aerospace, defense, and airline company that opened two years ago in Mistral, he's currently an assistant mechanic and pilot in training there."**

"Hmmm," Yang said as she rub her chin in, though.

"Whatever it is, no," Ruby said.

"But-," Yang try to say.

"Not going to heard anything about this again. Bumblebee is bad enough, I don't want to see what you do if you fly a jet or whatever they teach there." Ruby said with a deadpan stare. Yang pouted at her sister words, but everyone else laughs.

 **"Wow he must be living the dream," Luka said impressed with this Felix Jordan.**

 **"Yeah, he is," Jaune said as he remembered the good times he and Felix had. "You know Luka when you need someone to rely on, you hope the people you've put your faith into will always be there when you need them," Jaune said as he took a deep breath before continuing. "And hope they will always have your back, no matter what."**

"Just how much did Jaune grown after my death? Cause that kind of pain shouldn't be in someone so young." John asks himself sadly.

"As much I hate to say it, but your death is the best that could happen to Jaune," Wells said.

"How so?" Athena asks with a slight growl.

"Because of John death, Jaune saw the horrors the world have to give and he grew to be a hero he is today. He a hero now because of your death and try to save everyone he can to prevent another death like yours, and base on we saw so far, he doing pretty good." Wells explain.

John smile, he knew just how dark the world can be, but if his son can grow out of it and be stronger out of, then he have no problem with it.

 **"So is he one these people?"**

 **"He is, he and Winter always had my back, no matter what and like I have their backs."**

"I will always be there for you Jaune." Winter mumble to herself with a slight blush at Jaune faith in her.

It would have been better if he left out of Felix.

 **Before Luka could say anything else, her scroll beeped as she looked at her message as a frown appeared in her beautiful face.**

 **"Sorry to cut thing short Jaune but, I have to go," she said as she got up from her seat. "I have work to do at Schnee Shipping Docks."**

"You better not be trying to steal something, cause I will kill you if you do," Weiss said through gritted teeth.

"I won't, Scout honor," Luka said as she cross her finger behind her back.

Weiss roll her eyes as she realizes Luka was messing with her.

 **"OK then take care Luka," Jaune said from his seat as he took another sip from his beer.**

 **"You too Jaune," she said from the entrance of the bar. "I hope we meet again," she finished as she then left the bar.**

"And since I'm here, that a big possibility," Luka said with a smile.

 **"Trust me we will," Jaune said to himself sadly then he heard his ringtone from his scroll. "What's up?"**

 **"Jaune then went to S.T.A.R Labs, we might have a plan to defeat King Shark," Caitlin spoke through the scroll.**

"Time to kick ass!" Yang sheer happily. Nora, Ruby and Jenny cheer with her as well.

 **"On my way," Jaune said as he left the amount off Lien on the counter before super-speeding to S.T.A.R Labs.**

* * *

 **~S.T.A.R Labs~**

 **As then Jaune arrived at S.T.A.R Labs and sees Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells there waiting for him.**

 **"OK, what's the plan?" Jaune asked as he was ready for round two with King Shark.**

"Yeah, I'm pumped to heard the plan and I'm not even involved!" Mercury said as he was excited to hear a plan to take Shark King down.

"Your pump for anything, so I'm not surprised," Emerald said with a sigh. Mercury just rolls his eyes and made a face to Jenny to show that Emerald is a party pooper. Jenny giggles at his antics.

 **"Well you are going to use this," Cisco said as he showed him a glowing metallic cube and hand it to Jaune.**

"Are we going to throw a cube and capture him like a Pokémon?" Jenny asks with a head tilt.

"I don't think that is it," Ozpin said with a small smile.

 **"OK, but what does do?" Jaune asked with confusion.**

 **"When goes in contact with the water, it will automatically electrocute King Shark enough until he is knocked out"**

"It foolproof!" Yang said dramatically.

"Yes, but it is Jaune proof?" Winter said as she recall all the plain Jaune screw up and fix.

"I'm sure Jaune got this one. He hasn't messed up yet." Velvet said meekly.

 **"So why the hell am I suppose to get it in the water?" Jaune replied with frustration.**

"Try running on it," Nora suggests bubbly.

"Scary part is, I think that could actually work," Wash said as his eyes widen at the possible skills Jaune can get.

"I doubt it, he fast, but not fast enough to run on water as he will sink straight down by the gravity and that the fact the water doesn't have much mass," Weiss said with her arms cross.

"Don't be that person Weiss." Yang groan.

"I'm just stating."

"Should we tell her it possibly," Cisco ask quietly.

"No, I just wait til Jaune do it and see the look on her face when he does." Caitlin answer back.

 **Before anyone could answer Jaune, they heard an alarm and show in the map of metahuman detection.**

 **"OK Mr. Arc, he is in Schnee Shipping Docks," Dr. Wells informed Jaune as it got Jaune in surprised.**

 **"Wait did you say Schnee Shipping Docks?!"**

 **"That's what I said Mr. Arc."**

"Everyone eyes widen in shock as they realize exactly who is at the docks.

"Oh fuck my luck," Luka said as she rub her head as she realizes what going to happen if Jaune doesn't get there quickly.

 **"Oh no, Luka..."**

 **Jaune wasted no time and headed there immediately.**

"Hurry Jaune, she needs your help and then you could eat pancakes till you die in victory!" Nora said dramatically.

"I really don't like the sound of that" Luka said as she stare at Nora.

"You get use to it," Ren said with a shrug.

* * *

 **~Schnee Shipping Docks~**

 **In the docks near the sea as Luka Millfy in her Black Canary gear was walking around the docks as if she was looking for something.**

"Okay, here we go." Luka mumble to herself as she braced for whatever going to happen.

 **"C'mon Neo, where is your informant," she said as she keeps walking around until she notices a blood trail.**

Neo frown as she saw the blood trail. She began to grow worry for her friend/student.

"This isn't starting out well," Neptune said as he narrow his stare at the blood.

 **She had a bad feeling about this as she followed it and saw that Shark Being was there eating the informant.**

Everyone pale, beside Ozpin and John, at the body.

"Oh, Monty. I hope his death was a quick one." Blake said as she stare at the body with a sicken expression.

"I hope so as well." Mercury said as he cover Jenny's eyes, but she could still see through the figures and felt sick because of it.

 **"Oh god..." she muttered quietly but, unfortunately, it heard her.**

 **It turned around and run up to her quickly that she couldn't react in time.**

"Of course. This just not my day isn't it?" Luka said with sarcasm.

"That one way to look at it," Carolina said as she hope Jaune get there in time.

 **As it was about to reach her, red blur took Luka out of the way.**

"Yes!" Everyone cheer happily. Luka and Neo let out a sigh of relief and relax.

"Saving the day like a badass!" Sun said happily.

"Are you going to say that every time Jaune save someone?" Coco asks with a rise brow.

"Yes," Sun answer with a smirk.

 **As they were far enough Jaune lets go of Luka as she was back on her feet.**

 **"Well thanks again Flash," she said to him.**

 **"Luka you need to get out of here," Jaune bluntly stated which surprised Luka a bit.**

"Well, he an idiot. The whole point of the mask is to hide your secret ID." Tukson said as he shook his head.

"It not like he took off his mask, so he good," Ruby said as she try to defend Jaune.

 **"How do you know my name?!" Luka shouted at him.**

"Reasons," Ozpin said with a straight face.

No know if he was actually answering the question or trying to be funny.

 **"Please just trust me on this Luka," Jaune tries to reason with her.**

 **"And why should I trust you?"**

 **Jaune did the unexpected thing as he removed his cowl to reveal his face.**

Ruby facepalm herself as she just jinxes herself not a minute ago.

Winter and Weiss's eyes started to twitch in irritation at Jaune stupid.

"You know, it a good thing no one was nearby to see this or else his secret will be out," John said as he try to not laugh at the faces the three show.

 **"Is this enough Luka."**

 **"Jaune!" she said in surprise "You're the Flash?!"**

"Nope, just cosplaying and stuff. Nothing new." Neptune said with a shrug, which earns him a smack in the back of his head by an angry Luka.

"Not funny," She growls at the bluenette.

"Sorry!" Neptune said quickly.

Luka just huff and turn back to the screen.

 **"Listen I explain later but please get out of here," Jaune pleaded with her but she shook her head.**

 **"Are you a fucken idiot or something," she said to him. "You barely hold your own last time."**

"He wasn't ready last time! He didn't know he is dealing with a shark on steroids!" Jenny said, trying to defend her brother.

 **"Hey I wasn't ready that time," Jaune retorted back to her.**

"See!"

"He still need backup. That one creature no one should fight alone." John said, trying to calm his daughter down.

Jenny pouted at her father words but stay silence as she knew she couldn't win this one.

For now at least.

 **"Jaune don't be a bloody idiot and let me help you."**

 **Before Jaune could reply he saw King Shark was near looking for them and realize there wasn't time to argue.**

 **"OK I distract it and you use your screeched to knock it in the water."**

"Good plan. This way he can use the shock cube on him quickly and effetely. Bravo Mr. Arc, Bravo." Wells said with an impress expression at Jaune quick thinking.

"I give it a B+. Cause if he fail this one time, then Shark King will know what you want and it could make him more dangerous and cautious of you and your plan." Ozpin said as though he was grading a paper.

Everyone sweatdrops at Ozpin words, but otherwise, agree.

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Just trust me on this."**

 **"OK," she simply said as she got out the way.**

"Well, that was quick," Blake said with a deadpan expression.

"He did just save my life, and we kind have a heart to heart talk earlier. So it no figures that I trust him." Luka said with a shrug.

 **Jaune took a deep breath began shouting at King Shark.**

 **"Hey Shark bitch," Jaune shouted to him as he turns to his direction. "Come and get you big fat mother-fucker."**

"Your mother was also my dinner last night!" Yang added.

"Really?" Carolina ask.

"I'm not apologizing."

"She really won't," Ruby said as she pull out some cookies and started to eat them.

"I **am going to enjoy the taste of your flesh," King Shark growled out as he ran and charged.**

"Oh look, it can talk," Wells said with a cheerful smile.

But no one answer or acknowledge his words as they were shock beyond belief.

"I thought him to be brainless, but it seems he smart enough to speak!" Neptune said with a gulp.

"We all did, but seem we were wrong," Ren said as he recovers from his shock.

 **"C'mon nearly there," Jaune stayed in place and he saw it was close enough, he ran behind it and kicked its knee and was ineffective.**

"Saw that one coming," Ezra said with a sweatdrop.

 **King Shark try to grab Jaune, but he took a step back and dropped kick it as it moves further back to water.**

 **As King Shark tries to grab him for Jaune to jump up to avoid the grab as he dropkicks him in the head as King Shark is now even further back.**

 **"Now Luka!" Jaune shouted as he moved out the way.**

 **She went behind him and screeched with her Sonic attack as it was strong enough to launch it to the sea.**

"That was ten out of ten," Nora said as she hold a ten sight, as did Ruby and Jenny.

"How is she getting these things without me noticing?" Ozpin asks himself as he wonder if Nora is freezing time or something.

 **Jaune then wasted no time and threw the cube in the sea. The cube began to electrocute the water and shocking King Shark who was screaming in pain until he passed out with the electricity Jaune.**

"I would hate to be in his _current_ situation," Yang said cheekily.

Everyone groan at her pun.

 **Jaune Then uses his comm's to contact Wash.**

 **"Hey Dave I need you to bring a plane to Schnee Shipping Docks," Jaune said through his comm's as he and Luka looked at the unconscious King Shark.**

 **But they could say anything, they heard police sirens near the entrance.**

"Late!" Mercury cried out.

"Hey, give them some slack, not everyone is as fast as Jaune." Jenny scolded lightly.

Mercury pouted in response, Emerald had to hold in a chuckle at his face, she glad Mercury found someone who he could be relaxed without a problem. She remembers the day she first saw him, the same day he kill his father and lost his legs. He looks so miserable and lonely.

He never did explain why he kill his father. But, that doesn't matter now. He found someone else to fight for.

Cinder be damn if she tries to hurt Jenny.

 **"This is the police, we got you surrounded, come out with your hands up," one the officers announced.**

 **"Well time to go," Jaune quickly said as he grabbed Luka bridal style before leaving.**

"Yeah, no one wants to deal with them just yet," Sun said as he recall all the time he got caught by the police.

* * *

 **~S.T.A.R Labs: Pipeline~**

 **"This is ironic," Jaune said as he watch King Shark trying to break his water tub cell.**

"It is kind of ironic. Shark king act like a crazy human, but now lock in a cage like a fish." Ruby said with a smirk.

 **"When I get out of here I will shred you to pieces with that bitch," King Shark growled as he punched on the glass.**

"I doubt it," Cisco said.

"It could happen. Don't get careless now." Wells said to Cisco.

"Yes, sir," Cisco said with a nod.

 **"It could have been worse. You could have sleep next to the monster for a while." Danton Black said as he try to drown the noise.**

"Could he be related to you, Mercury?" Xion asks suddenly.

"I doubt it, but my dad never mention if we had relative, so I won't roll it out just yet. But I still doubt it." Mercury replies with a shrug.

 **"You try to drown out the noise with dogs ears! Cause it isn't fun!" said a dog faunus.**

"Who's he?" Winter ask with a rise brow.

"Must be another meta-human, or in this case, meta-faunus." Ozpin reply as he took a sip from his mug, but also keep an eye on Nora for the reason that shouldn't need explaining.

"But why to skip him?" Ruby ask.

"He must get into a fight with Jaune and lost, or he turn himself in, either way, he must not be so bad when to compare to Danton and Shark King," John said as he took in the faunus appearance.

"I guess that make sense," Ruby said with a shrug.

 **"Sorry Black, sorry Donny," Jaune said sharply.**

"Ah, so his name is Donny. How nice." Athena said chirpily.

 **"Please tell me there a mute button to this cell." Donny Splinters on begged. He looks where Jaune was and found out he was already gone.**

"Troll!" Nora said happily. Everyone turn to Ren for an explanation.

"Her grandfather was a troll as well," He said simply. Everyone nodded at his answer and went back to watching the clips.

 **"I guess not," Black said as he try to sleep. But he was also annoyed with the noise.**

* * *

 **~With the others~**

 **"Well you don't have any injuries," Caitlin said as she checked on Luka with her jacket off. "Guess your fine."**

"Thank you," Luka said.

"Don't mention it." Caitlin reply.

 **"Thank you," Luka thanked Caitlin as she saw Carolina approach her.**

Luka blushes as she seems to repeat herself. Much to everyone amusement.

 **"Okay, I clear most of your records, but I suggest stay low for a while," Carolina said as she got off her scroll.**

Luka was about to say something but stop herself. She won't repeat herself again!

 **"Thanks," Luka said with a grateful smile.**

Luka smirk as she felt proud to outsmart that trap.

 **"You help Jaune, this the least we can do," Carolina said as she walk away to check the cameras of the Pipeline.**

 **" Can I ask you something?" Cisco asks as he walk up to Luka.**

 **"Sure. What do you want?" Luka asks with her arms crossed.**

 **"Why Black Carney?" Cisco asks with a slight head tilt.**

 **"It was my sister favorite animal. So it stuck with me since her death," Luka explained as she recalls her sister smile when telling her about those carney's.**

Everyone gain a some expression at her reason why she choose the name 'Black Carney'.

Luka was uncomfortable by the sudden silent.

 **Cisco nodded her head in understanding and said no more on the subject.**

 **Jaune came into the room and walked up to Luka.**

 **"King Shark is locked up and won't hurt anyone for a long while. Thanks for your help." Jaune said as he stopped in front of Luka.**

"That good to know. We don't have to worry about him in a while now." Glynda said with a sight.

"Agree," Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug.

 **"That's good. He too dangerous to leave alone." Luka said as she put on her black leather jacket.**

 **"Yeah. I guess this is goodbye, for now, Luka. I hope we meet again soon." Jaune said as he put his hand up for a shake.**

"Aw, but she was so helpful." Jenny pouted.

"I'm sure I'll be back soon. I'm here after all." Luka said as she patted Jenny.

Jenny gave a giggle at the action.

 **Luka stares at the hand for a moment before smacking his hand away, grabbing the collar of his shirt brings him for a kiss. Jaune eyes widen in shock, Carolina and Caitlin shot a jealous glare at Luka, and Cisco and Wash smirk at the two and gave each other a low five. She parted her lips from Jaune and giggle at his shock expression and gave him a wink.**

Winter turn her glare at Luka, who was sweating bullets as the Arc's sister, Caitlin and Carolina were also glarIng at her as well.

'I'm going to die, aren't I?' Luka mentally though to herself.

While that was happing, John was cheering his son on being a ladies man, but was punch by Athena and Glynda, who didn't think Jaune shouldn't pick up his father personality, and he went quiet after the bruise appears on his face.

Everyone else was either shock or laughing at Jaune face.

 **"We'll be seeing each other soon enough. See ya Speedy!" Luka said happily as she walk out with a merry whistle.**

"That a bad nickname," Ruby said.

"I say it good, so nyah," Luka said as she sticks her tongue at the red head, much to everyone amusement, besides those who still glaring at her.

 **Once she was gone, Jaune spoke.**

 **"What just happened?" Jaune ask as he try to make sense on what just happen in the last five seconds.**

"That what I want to know." Winter growl angrily.

Everyone gulp in fear at her glare at Luka, who was trying to get as much distance as possibly between her and the white hair demon.

 **"That's call being lucky Jaune. Good job man." Cisco said as he patted him in his back with a big smile on his face.**

 **"You should get going. It getting late after all." Washington said as he was staring at a really pissed off Carolina and Caitlin.**

"Yeah, can't have our hero to the people die just yet," Wells said as he try to hide his amusement.

 **"Sure. I still have some work to finish anyway. See you all tomorrow!" Jaune said happily and ran out of the room and head toward to his workplace, not noticing Carolina and Caitlin glared at his head.**

Wash and Cisco gave a sigh of relieve as Jaune made it out of there alive.

* * *

 **~Later~**

 **"Man, what a day!" Jaune said as he was walking home while smoking a cigarette.**

"I really wish he stop smoking," Athena said to herself.

"Me too," Winter said as she recall Jaune smoking habit. She understand it help him cope with everything, but still hated it.

 **Jaune took a draft before noticing something feels different.**

 **"Huh. Usually, I feel something by now." Jaune said to himself as he took another draft and pale.**

"Wait what?" Jenny asks with a head tilt.

 **"I can't feel it! My cells must be repairing me faster the cigarette can do anything." Jaune cry out in despair. He froze as he realize the same thing happen in the bar when he took Luka, he was so busy talking to her to realize it.**

Everyone burst out laughing as Jaune scream that out.

"Yes! No more smoking and drinking!" Winter cheer happily.

 **He slumps his shoulders sadly and made his way into his house. He walk straight to the couch and lay, intended to cry himself to sleep at his discovery.**

 **"You are not sleeping til you clean this mess!" Said a voice. Jaune quickly shoot up from his couch and found Luka glaring at him.**

"What are you doing there?" Sun ask Luka with a rise brow.

"I'm sure it will show soon," Luka said as she try to not take her eyes away from the screen as she feels a dark intent from behind her.

 **"What are you doing here, better yet, how did you find where I live!?" Jaune ask with a shock expression.**

 **"Clean first, then answers," Luka said as she stare at a moving yellow blob. Jaune rolls his eyes and started to clean up his house.**

 **It was done in five minutes as his house is now clean and spotless.**

"Finally! The horror of Jaune house is gone and replace with something neat!" Athena cheer happily. As did everyone else.

 **"Now why are you here?" Jaune demanded as he sat back on the couch with a clean house and Yuffie on his shoulder.**

"It seems Yuffie will stay," Blake said as she hungrily stare at the animal on Jaune shoulder.

"Of course, she a good friend to Jaune after all," Ruby said.

 **"Well, I need a place to lay low and I though no one will search a house that belongs to someone that work for the law," Luka said with a shrug.**

"Sad part is, that actually make sense," Weiss said as she try to find a counter to the statement, but couldn't find anything.

"I hate it, though," Winter said bluntly.

Everyone roll their eyes at Winter statement.

 **"That make sense. But how did you know where live?" Jaune ask with narrowed eyes.**

 **"A friend. And that all I'm going to say." Luka said with a smile. Jaune just sigh and lay back down on the coach.**

"Don't just give up!" Carolina said angrily.

"He dosesn't have much of a choice. This is Luka we are talking about." Neptune said.

"I guess you're right sadly," Carolina said with a trusted sigh.

Luka didn't know whether or not to be offended at their remarks.

 **"Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to bed." Jaune said as Yuffie curl up in a ball on Jaune chest. Jaune petted Yuffie lightly. "Take my room, it's the master bedroom."**

"What a gentleman." Athena comes at her son kindness.

"There is a guest room in the house," Winter said with a huff.

 **"Thanks but it's only nine," Luka said with a rise brow.**

 **"I'm going Beacon tomorrow, so I need the rest," Jaune said with a yawn.**

"I forgot about that," Pyrrha said.

"It been hectic, so I am more surprised if we didn't forget that," Ren said calmly.

 **"Oh okay. Good night Speedy." Luka said as she made her way up the stairs. Jaune mumble a light 'night' before falling asleep.**

* * *

 **~S.T.A.R Labs~**

 **Meanwhile, at S.T.A.R Labs, Dr. Wells was in the middle of the hallway leading towards the Cortex. Caitlin and Cisco had already taken off for the night, so Wells was there by himself.**

"Why are you still at S.T.A.R Labs?" Jenny asks with a confuse expression.

Wells pale at he realize what about to happen.

 **He put his hand up against the walls opened a secret door. He entered it, revealing a secret room. When the door closed, making sure the door is locked.**

"I didn't know that was there!" Cisco said in shock.

"What are you hiding?!" Winter growl at Wells.

Wells stay silent, much to Winter annoyed.

 **"Are we alone?" The Director said as he reveal himself.**

"Father?" Carolina said in surprise.

"What the hell is going on?!" Wash ask, he was beyond shock at this point.

 **"We are Leonard," Dr. Wells replied to him.**

 **"Well let's get to business then," he said as he walked towards the console that was at the end of the room.**

 **He put his hand above it, which activated it.**

"What are you doing Leonard?" Ozpin asks himself.

 **"Gideon, show me the future."**

"The what!?" Everyone ask in shock.

Wells was sweating bullets as he realizes he can't escape everyone.

 ** _'Yes, Director._** **' A female robotic voice answered and it quickly showed a newspaper with the headline 'Flash Missing! Vanishes in Crisis!' The newspaper's date was April 25th, 2024. The Director smirked at seeing this.**

Everyone pale at the bold words on the newspaper.

Winter was close to a panic attack as she realizes that the vision from earlier is the just the beginning of Jaune dangerous future.

 **"The future is intact."**

Once the clips ended, everyone turns to Wells, who was nervous at the stares he is receiving.

"Explain... Now..." Athena said as she was about to get up from her seat.

"I can't, me and Leonard agree to never speak what we found. We agree to take it to our graves. But if you contusion watching, you get your answers." Wells said quickly.

Athena was about to attack, but John stops her.

"He right, even if he doesn't tell us, we will get answers anyway. Plus, Wells is a man of his words, so we can't force him to speak. So calm down." John said as he hold his wife. Athena growls angrily but otherwise stop.

"I don't how you and the Director get that info, but I'm sure you two have your reasons to keep it a secret. So I won't pry, but please be careful when you give this information to Jaune. That goes to everyone else in the room, don't pray and wait for the answers." John said as he gave everyone a stare, daring them to say otherwise.

Everyone nodded recently. None more then Winter and Jenny.

"Good, now let take a break and process what we just learn." John finish.

Everyone agrees and got up from their seat and started to discuss what they watch.

"I hope this doesn't end badly for Leonard and me." Wells mumble to himself as he watches Cisco and Caitlin walk away with Wash and Carolina.

"I'm sure they will understand in the end, but for now, relax and focus on watching the clips, cause we are far from done with this," John said with a sigh as he follow Jenny and Mercury.

"That what worries me. What going to happen next?" Wells said as his eyes look distance.

* * *

 **So we are going with the Shay Lamden King Shark from the Flash Zero Season comic since he is the Earth 1 King Shark in the CW Flash comic.**

 **If you realize some of the easter eggs or mentions that we put in this chapter, then we are using them to set up future chapters in the story**


End file.
